Second Chances
by Chrysanthemums5
Summary: Vala has found a piece of her past she never knew she had lost, Daniel finds a piece of his heart he thought was gone forever. Daniel/Vala, Jack/Sam, After Ori, AU
1. Chapter One: Meetings

Prologue: A thistle in the heart

Meryth walked slowly, her feet dry and cracked. The path to the chappai was littered with small stones, hot sand and bordered by scrub brush. Meryth ignored it all, her goal singular and clear. She must make it to the circle of water, no one here was going to help her, that was abundantly clear. Another foot stepped in front of another, she was almost there now.

Behind her, she could feel the hot eyes of the people. They would permit her to leave, but they would not help her. Getting them to stop beating her had been a miracle of the Tok'ra, and for that she would be forever grateful. But there was no doubt that the people did not fully believe that Meryth had not been in control of her actions when she ruled them as a minor Goa'uld. Their resentful stares told her the truth of it. The people only agreed to the Tok'ra's request to free Meryth because it was suggested their off-world trade partners might 'forget' to make a stop at their small planet if they did not let Meryth leave.

Meryth had come home after years as host to the Goa'uld, Chloris. The Goa'uld had been removed by a sympathetic Tok'ra after Chloris had been tricked into a false trade agreement with whom she thought was another Goa'uld. Once at the neutral site for negotiations Chloris had been captured and subdued, and finally removed from Meryth. As per an agreement with the Nox, Chloris had been returned to the Goa'uld home planet and released into their original watery home. Meryth had been given transport back to her home, anticipating a reunion with her brothers and their families.

Meryth winced as her bare foot stepped on a thistle burr. She stumbled before forcing herself to balance carefully on her other leg while she brushed the burr away. She refused to meet any of the people's eyes, but she also refused to fall down again before them. Their betrayal cut like a blunt dagger to her gut, and her eyes prickled with unshed tears. She would make it to the chappai! She would make it to safety, somewhere! There is was now, only a few more paces.

Meryth stood before the control pedestal and hesitated for the first time. Where to go? If her own family had rejected her, who would take her in? A memory itched at the edges of her mind. Chloris's memories were hazy, like remembering childhood. Chloris had been to a trade planet once. She had swept in, selected a few bolts of expensive fabric, and promptly left the planet with it's waves of humanity undulating likes a field of grain. Too crowded, too base, for Chloris. But maybe a good place for Meryth? Perhaps she could go there and disappear into the throng.

The decision made, Meryth pressed the sequence of constellations necessary to reach the commerce planet. She looked up and watched the explosion of blue water that was never wet as it filled the air in front of the circle, then settled into a quiet ripple inside the chappai.

With a clear destination before her, Meryth began to walk forward again. Her skills beyond those learnt as a host were few, but she was desperate. She would find a way to survive. Just before stepping into the water Meryth stopped. Her mind desperately tried to force her feet to continue, but her heart made her turn, just one more time. She looked back at the mountains she had loved as a child, the soft cedar trees swaying gently in the afternoon breeze. What a beautiful mountain she had grown up on! Her heart clenched, knowing her home was no longer hers. Her brother's children did not recognise her when she had returned, but they had recognized Chloris. All of her nuclear family had already grown old and passed on, while the Goa'uld inside her had kept her aging at a minimum, using a sarcophagus if anything serious had befallen her. It had been 60 years since she had been home as herself, and it was with a measure of naquadah in her heart that she finally turned her back on it and stepped through the circle.

Chapter One: Meetings

"But Daniel, I just don't see why we can't just take a tiny little look!" Vala whined, wrapping herself around his arm, and giving him puppy-dog eyes.

Doctor Daniel Jackson sighed. It had been like this ever since they had arrived on Trevys. Vala had said nothing, absolutely nothing, about having lived on this commercial planet during their briefing that morning. She was their point of contact with the local merchants from her pirating days. Obviously she had been hoping to slip in a little side trip that she very well knew Landry would never approve. She had only brought it up after they had cleared the Stargate.

Mitchell looked at Daniel pointedly. Daniel got the message. Vala was his problem..err responsibility. Naturally.

"No, Vala," Daniel said firmly as her disentangled her from his arm. "We are here to negotiate a trade for control crystals. That's all!"

Vala pouted, again, before turning to Colonel Carter. "Samantha, it would only take a few minutes, honestly. And we might meet someone I know! Please?"

"Umm, honestly Vala, I'm with Daniel on this one. We have a job to do." Sam tried to smile sympathetically at Vala. "Maybe if you talk to General Landry when we get back you can work something out?"

"Fine, but don't ask me for a favour any time soon!" Vala harrumphed and walked ahead of the team. "Daniel!" Vala pierced him with her grey eyes, "Come on, we're got control crystals to purchase."

Sam smiled at Vala's bossy tone, and Mitchell smirked, glad it wasn't him. Teal'c simply waited for the team to follow her, serenely bringing up the rear. Daniel for his part took it all in stride. Another day with Vala Mal Doran. The city spread out before them and SG-1 followed Vala as she lead them into the crowds.

...

SG-1 followed their space pirate team member as she walked confidently through the city. Apart from a few stray looks, they didn't attract any special attention for which Cameron Mitchell was grateful. They were dressed in a common robes with their gear hidden beneath and Mitchell kept a hand on his weapon. In the days of AO, or 'After the Ori' as they had begun to call it, the Lucien Alliance had been increasing in strength, clashing with the Free Jaffa. As the Taur'i, and long time supporters of the Jaffa, they were targets for any disgruntled Lucien trader who was looking to solidify their position in the Alliance.

Mitchell walked beside Teal'c and kept an eye on Sam and Daniel as they followed Vala's lead. They were just now approaching a large merchants tent, and Vala said something to Daniel and Sam. Sam nodded and fell back to Cam and Teal'c. "Vala says this is the Dargaens establishment," she stated, nodding at the marquis.

"Okay, you, Daniel and Teal'c will go inside. Vala and I will keep watch out here," Cam took charge.

The team nodded, and Daniel stepped under the low awning, with Sam behind and Teal'c following. Cam and Vala sat down on a bench outside and tried to blend in, Cam pulling out a bread roll he carried for just such situations and handed it to Vala. She snatched it eagerly and began to eat. Cam rolled his eyes, always amazed at her appetite.

"So Vala, what's so important you need to see at your old house?" Cam asked.

Vala tilted her head and swallowed, "It's not exactly my old house, it's just my neighbourhood. It's been a really, really long time you know? After Qetesh, I just didn't feel like I would be welcome anywhere, but it's been so long now, I was kind of hoping no one would remember me. I just wanted to look around, see what's changed, what's the same."

Cam raised an eyebrow knowingly, "And...?"

"And what?" Vala countered neatly.

"And what else?"

"Oh honestly! I'm not trying to recover some stash I have hidden there, and I know that's what you and Daniel are thinking," Vala insisted. She took another bite of the roll and glared into the crowd. "In fact, I'm not sure any of my 'stashes' even exist anymore."

"I knew it!" Cam nodded. "You did have something here!"

Vala shook her head as she chewed. "I lived here when I was seven years old. The only treasures I collected back then were the findings I discovered in the streets and the woods outside of town." Her eyes looked far away, remembering, and she didn't notice Sam, Teal'c and Daniel join them. "There was this one tree I liked to climb. I used to get almost to the top and I could see the roofs all around. I Imagined I could fly high above all of them, over the trees by the river, all the way to the stars." Vala smiled softly, then her eyes snapped back attention when she noticed Daniel watching her. "Anyway, I just want to see if the tree is still there."

"Cam, we're done here," Sam interrupted. She looked down at Cam and Vala, and held out the canvas bag they had brought. "Vala was right, the Dargaens did have the right crystals."

"And this scroll of local folk tales," Daniel added, "for a very reasonable price."

"We were most successful," Teal'c nodded.

"Okay then, Sam, Teal'c, why don't you guys head back to the gate, while Jackson and Vala and I go see if we can find her tree?" Cam suggested.

"What?!" Daniel cried, and Vala whooped with glee.

"Come on, Daniel, it means a lot to her," Vala nodded vigorously as Cam continued, "and I not going with her alone," for which Vala proceeded to punch Cam in the arm.

"Ow!" Cam grunted. "See, you have to come to keep a eye, AND and hand on her!"

Daniel rolled his eyes, but he pulled Vala away from Cam. Teal'c gave them a small smile and Sam laughed before they turned and headed back the way the team had come. Vala tugged on Daniel's hand.

"This way, it's just a few streets down this hill!" and she smiled her blazing smile at them both.

...

Vala lead Daniel, with Cam trailing them, down two wide streets before turning down a narrow alley. Daniel hesitated. "Vala, are you sure this is safe?" he asked as the light was blocked by the crowded second stories above them.

"It's fine, all the residential streets are like this," Vala assured him.

The three continued down the shadowy walk, Vala chattering on about a game she used to play, until it brightened and opened up to a wide courtyard. It was square, perhaps 200 feet across both directions and filled with grass and children. In the center was a well and in each corner stood a tree. Vala stopped and stared.

Daniel turned to look at Vala who had ceased moving and talking. "Is everything okay?" he asked her.

Vala could only nod, and that was when Daniel saw tears forming at the corners of her large grey eyes.

"That was my tree," she pointed at the nearest one. Trance-like, Vala moved towards it, then squeaked when a child crashed into her. She had walked right into a game of sorts, the children kicking a tan leather ball around. The child mumbled something of an apology before running off again, but Vala's attention was no longer on the tree she had come to see.

Across the square an older woman had just dropped her water pitcher and was staring at Vala, as Vala stared right back at her. Then suddenly, the woman was hitching up her skirt and running towards them, as Vala shrank back into Daniel's chest. Cam stepped out in front of them both, but the women slowed, coming to a stop in front of Cam.

"Do you need something?" Cam asked her. Daniel sighed, feeling Cam was being rude, and moved from behind Vala, but kept his hand around hers.

"Hello, I'm Daniel, he is Cam, and this is-"

"Vala, I know," the woman spoke then.

"How do you know me?" Vala asked with apprehension. She had no memory of swindling this woman, nor seeing her here as a child.

"You were only three years old the last time I saw you, Vala," she smiled. "But you look so much like your mother...it had to be you."

Daniel glanced at Vala to see how she was taking this revelation. Other than her father, he had never met anyone who had known Vala before she became a host. Vala looked confused, but not scared. The woman before them seemed sincere and mostly harmless.

She reached out then and pulled Vala into a warm hug, and the bewildered former thief suddenly found herself feeling safe and loved, and she hugged her right back.

"You knew my mother?" She asked.

"Eilena was so special to me. She was my friend after ... when I was on my own, and I was there helping her the day you were born, child! I'm Meryth."

Then Vala felt a memory resurface. Her mother and her friend sharing tea while she danced barefoot through the kitchen waving dish towels in the air. It was only a fragment of a memory really, but it was there. She did know her!

But just as suddenly, another sense caught Vala off guard, and she took a swift step back, stepping on Daniel's toes in the process. Meryth seemed to have sensed something off as well because she was now peering at Vala suspiciously.

"Vala, what happ-" Meryth started

"Who are you, really?" Vala demanded.

Cam and Daniel stood by watching this change in mood warily. One minute they were watching a warm reunion, and suddenly the air was charged and thick with fear. Realization caught up with Daniel quickly, and he stepped between the two.

"Vala, Meryth, it's all right," he soothed.

"No Daniel, it's not alright. She was, or maybe still is, a Goa'uld." Vala stated with conviction.

"And you can sense this because you were one too," Meryth concluded sadly. "But you are free now, aren't you?"

Vala, eyes wide, nodded. Meryth closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, Vala more than half expected them to glow gold. But they did not. Warm hazel eyes implored her to understand as Meryth nodded at her.

"I was host to Chloris once. But she has been gone for many years."

And just like that, the tension was gone and Vala was reaching out and pulling Meryth into an embrace of her own.

...

"Daniel, she can't stay here." Vala pulled on Daniel's arm. "She is the only family I have, she has to come back to Earth. She has to come with me."

Daniel nodded, he could see that. Meryth's 'home' such as it was, was a tiny, cramped room. She had a rough hewn bed taking up one wall, a minuscule hearth and a low table. Beyond a single pot hanging over her fire she had nothing. She didn't even have a water pitcher, now that she had broken hers. Daniel could not understand how she managed to eat, much less have a bed. In the last hour, Cam had gone back to the gate to inform Landry of the situation, and Daniel and Vala had gone with Meryth to her home. Daniel had watched in awe as the two women had bonded, their shared history as hosts and their relationship to Vala's mother pulling them together.

Vala was adamant, and Daniel was inclined to agree. But bringing her back to the SGC was a big step, one they could not make without approval. Vala wasn't worried though. She had already informed Meryth that she was coming home with her and that was that. Currently the two were folding Meryth's few clothes and belongings into a roll, and Vala had already laid out coins to pay Meryth's final rent, to be left for her landlord.

It only took a few moments for the task to be done. Vala took Meryth's arm, handed her roll to Daniel, and together they walked away from the tiny room, across the square and into the alley, Daniel following close behind.

Daniel was worried. This was just like Vala, to act impulsively, no thought to the consequences. Well, this time she doing it to help an older women in need, not to help herself, so that was different. To be fair, Vala had been selflessly helpful on many occasions now. For some reason it still surprised him to see it. The big concern was what was going to happen when Vala 'informed' General Landry of her intention of bringing another alien to the SGC.

Daniel watched Vala with interest was she walked ahead of him arm in arm with the older woman. He guessed that Meryth was about 60 years, at least. There was no accounting for how long she had lived as a host though, so she could be far older than even that. Vala's sparkling laughter broke out and Daniel felt himself smiling at the sound, even while still concerned how this was going to play out. He had never seen her quite like this, and he honestly didn't know what to make of it. Meryth glanced over her shoulder and smiled back at Daniel for a moment before turning back to Vala. She whispered something to Vala that made her also turn a glance at Daniel with a shy, guarded look. Vala, shy? Daniel shook his head. Nope, not possible.


	2. Chapter Two: Adaptations

Chapter Two: Adaptation

'Alien in need of...no...off-world human in need of assistance.' That sounded better, General Landry thought. Annoyance mixed with compassion filtered through his mind as he worked through the pile of paperwork Vala Mal Doran had created for him, again.

The elderly woman was clearly very important to Vala, and once Daniel had made the case that she was to Vala what Bra'tac was to Teal'c, Landry found it harder to say no. Of course, Bra'tac was also a military ally, something the SGC needed. This woman, Meryth, well he very much doubted she would be very useful as far as military intelligence went. Carolyn bringing home a stray kitten came to mind...

Landry glanced up from his desk through the glass wall between his office and the briefing room. The room was empty now of SG teams, and only a cleaning crew of two was working in there. Landry let his mind wander as he watched the two polish the long wood table and sweep the floor. How was he going to explain this to the President?

His desk phone rang sharply pulling his mind back to to his task. "This is Landry," he answered.

"Dad, I'm finished checking over SG-1 and our guest."

"Thanks, Carolyn. How is she?"

"Well, beyond her age and some minor arthritis, I'd say she's fine. She seems a little malnourished, but she'll recover." Dr Lam explained.

"So she's not a Goa'uld?"

"No, not anymore. I'm running blood cultures now. I'd recommend she stay here until they come back."

"Of course. Thanks for keeping me informed."

"Yup."

The line went silent. Landry pulled it away from his ear and set it down. And that was that. Carolyn was very professional and distant, something she had picked up from himself. Or maybe developed in self defense. She was also very tidy and efficient, something she obviously got from her mother. Things were going pretty well between them now, but Carolyn was still reticent to show any emotion around him. Not that he could blame her.

Landry shook his head, and went back to the forms in front of him. 'Cleared medical...'

...

"And these are my quarters," Vala opened the door and showed Meryth inside. "Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you Vala." Meryth stepped into the room. It wasn't large, but it was more spacious than any place she had been since she was a host. Meryth's life after the painful rejection by her people had been hard. As the only daughter in a family of sons, she had been pampered. She had never needed to learn any practical skills. She could sew, a little, just to do fancy embroidery on the edges of fabric, and she knew a little about flowers, but her childhood had mostly consisted of reading and playing. When she grew into adulthood, dancing had been added to her repertoire.

When she had stepped through the circle onto the planet Trevys, she had slept outside for days before she found work cleaning at a tavern. The head cook had given her two meals a day in exchange for Meryth washing the pots and pans, scrubbing the tables and floor and later running errands to the farmers markets. That was where she had met Eilena, Vala's mother.

Meryth walked slowly around Vala's quarters. She stopped before a military issued bookcase that Vala had filled with all sorts of paraphernalia she had collected since joining the SGC, but only two books. She touched a glass bird, examined a party blower, and picked up a round hoop that had little metal circles attached all around it.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Oh, that's a taborine!" Vala exclaimed.

"Tambourine," Daniel corrected.

"Right, exactly! You bang on one side while holding it and it makes a wonderful jangelly sound."

Meryth smiled, and gave it an experimental tap. The little silvery circles tinkled together, bringing a smile to her face. "We had something like this when I was a child. I think I drove my parents crazy dancing around with it all the time!" Laugh lines appeared around her eyes and lips at the memory, then she carefully set the instrument back down.

"And you Daniel, do you live here too?" Meryth asked.

Daniel sputtered, "Umm, here? No, ahh, I mean, yes, that is, I have a room here in the mountain, but I don't live HERE with Vala. Actually I have an apartment off-post," he trailed off uncomfortably.

Vala laughed at Daniel's embarrassment, and couldn't help but tease him a moment. "He only wishes he lived with me, don't you darling? It would make it so much easier than it is now, what with all the sneaking in and out."

Daniel gaped at Vala, then dropped his head, and walked to the door. 'Why does she always do that?' he grumbled to himself. Meryth made a half smile, unsure if Vala was serious or not, and Vala chuckled, then took pity on him and changed the subject.

"Are you hungry?" Vala asked Meryth. "I know I am!"

Daniel, standing just outside the door, rolled his eyes. Of course Vala was hungry. Perhaps it was an effect of carrying a Goa'uld because she and Teal'c could always eat more than the rest of team.

As the ladies started down the hall towards the commissary, Daniel heard Meryth ask Vala what Daniel had meant by 'a room in the mountain'. Vala was cheerfully explaining how the Stargate and the SGC was not underground precisely, but was inside a huge granite mountain, as Daniel headed back to his office. Colonel Carter caught up with him there.

"Daniel, have you seen this?" the blond handed him a report folder.

"No, what is it?"

"SG-7's report of P3X-267." Carter dropped the folder onto Daniels wide work table. Daniel opened it and began to read.

"It seems they were recently visited by a representative of the Lucien Alliance?" Daniel queried.

"Yes, but whats really weird was the actual representative. He was a Goa'uld." Sam emphasized.

"What? No way!" Daniel began reading through the report faster.

"I know, if it's true, I think we need to be concerned." Sam patted the table in front of her.

"Do we have a briefing with General Landry about this?" Daniel asked.

"At 09:00 tomorrow."

"Thanks for the heads up,"

"No problem." Sam started to leave, then stopped. "What's the story with this woman Vala found?"

Daniel shook his head. "You know, it was so odd. Vala wanted to see her old neighborhood. I guess this was one of the places she had lived with her mother. When we got there, Meryth came running right up to Vala, scared her I think, and hugged her. Once they sorted out how they knew each other, and that they had both been hosts, well Vala refused to leave her there."

Sam furrowed her brow. "You don't think there is any chance...that well,"

"That she's lying?" Daniel finished for her.

"Yeah"

"It did cross my mind. Vala could sense the naquadah in her, so there is no denying she was once a host. But what would she have to gain?"

"Besides access to earth?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

"Well there is that." Daniel agreed. "I guess we'll just have to keep an eye on her."

...

"The Goa'uld who showed up introduced himself as Tannis. He apparently made no attempt to disguise the fact that he was a Goa'uld." Major Chewning explained.

SG-1, the rest of SG-7, General Landry and the IOA liaison eyed each other uneasily as they listened to Major Chewning's report.

"This represents a major change in tactic if they are working with the Lucien Alliance." Mitchell pointed out.

"Yes sir," Chewning agreed. "He offered a trade agreement with the planet. P3X-267 is mostly industrial, but they were hard hit by an Ori plague before submitting to the Priors. Since then the people have been trying to pick up the pieces. The culture is in a quiet state of chaos. Most of those who died in the plague were farmers. It seemed the Prior was selective, putting pressure on the planets ability to raise food. Since then shortages have caused a lot of unrest. The Lucien Alliance has offered them regular agricultural shipments in exchange for manufactured goods, and the planet's leadership agreed."

"And he made no attempt to order them to agree by his authority as their 'god'?" Teal'c asked.

"Not at all. Minister Garren described him as polite, reasonable, authoritative sure, but he did not threaten them in any way. They saw no reason not to accept the trade agreement."

"I don't like it," Vala stated with narrowed eyes.

"I'm with you, Princess," Mitchell said. "Something is very wrong with this picture."

Daniel shook his head. "I think it's smart, logical even. They can no longer claim to be gods, few planets would fall for that anymore. They need a new plan. When you come right down to it, they're really just like anyone else. They need to survive, and survival of the fittest requires that they adapt or die."

"The question we need to answer is, are they a threat to us?" Carter stated bluntly.

"You're right Colonel Carter. Okay people, we need teams out there getting intel on this situation," General Landry announced. "Teal'c, contact the free Jaffa and find out what they know about this." Teal'c nodded in agreement.

"Colonel Mitchell, you'll organise teams 2,5 and 7. We need reconnaissance."

"Colonel Carter, how is the retrofit for P5X-945's DHD going?" Landry switched gears.

"Well sir, the control crystals we were able to purchase should be compatible. The people were pretty eager to work with us." Carter turned to Daniel, letting him pick up the conversation.

Daniel nodded, "As you know, the Sanset people accepted Origin, and were slaves of Cronus before that. Now they want a better future for their children. They liked the idea of a school being organized for them, and have agreed to provide the free Jaffa with grain in exchange for protection." Daniel made a rueful face, continuing. "They are unsure about how to actually establish a democracy, having been ruled over by others for so long, but they're working on it."

"Good job," General Landry approved. "And Ms Mal Doran, how is our newest guest?"

Vala smiled, "She's doing really great. With your permission, I was hoping to take her off-post to do a little shopping, you know to get her some earth style clothes to help her fit in?"

General Landry raised an eyebrow, "I suppose that could be arranged -"

"Assuming you had an escort," the IOA liaison interrupted.

Vala, and General Landry both pulled up short.

"She is an unknown, and needs to be monitored," the suit insisted.

Vala opened her mouth, a retort on the tip of her tongue when Daniel pulled on her elbow, silencing her. "Of course," General Landry reluctantly agreed. Reluctantly, not because it wasn't true, but because the damn IOA was still butting in on their briefings and pushing policy in his face all the time.

"Doctor Jackson, if you would be so kind...?"

Vala smiled hugely, and agreed for him. "He'd love to!"

...

Daniel pulled his car into a parking spot at the Citadel Mall. Why in the world they couldn't just go to the Base Exchange, he had no idea. For that matter, they had passed a perfectly good Target store on the way here that would have been fine with him. But Vala insisted on the Mall, so here they were.

Meryth was in awe. She had stared out the windows silently as they had driven down the mountain, craning her neck to get a better look at it, then gaped at the freeway with it's traffic. In spite of living on a trade planet for the last few decades, and having been an intergalactic host before that, her experiences had never covered a world like this. The Goa'uld as a rule never let their planets develop technologically this far, and her home-world before becoming a host had been a quiet one.

Now as they walked towards the imposing brick structure with it's colorful signs lit up by electricity she began to look frightened. Daniel took compassion on her, and came up along side the grandmotherly woman, lifted her arm around his and smiled reassuringly down at her.

"Don't worry, it will be crowded, but I'm sure Vala knows her way around."

"It will be wonderful, trust me Meryth, I know exactly where we need to go," Vala assured her as well.

Vala led them towards Dillards, which was a bit tame for her taste, Daniel thought, but probably just right for Meryth. From that point on, Daniel became the bag-boy, as Vala had Meryth try on things, discarding some onto the the rack outside the dressing rooms, while thrusting others into Daniels lap as he sat waiting. After only an hour and a half they had found Meryth a handful of soft skirts she felt comfortable in, the necessary underthings, and several blouses and sweaters. Three different types of shoes completed their shopping and Daniel soon found himself weighed down with multiple bags and packages.

When they had finally returned to the mountain, and Vala was just finishing putting away Meryth's new things, Meryth spoke softly.

"I'm feeling very tired. I'd like to lie down for a while before dinner, if that's alright?"

"Of course, we'll just let you rest. I'll be in Daniel's office if you need me." Vala laid out a scrap of paper with Daniel's extension number on it beside the phone, before squeezing her new friend impulsively. Meryth patted Vala's cheek, and told her, "You're a good girl Vala," before turning towards the bed. Vala closed the door softly and turned to find Daniel still standing there.

"Oh! Waiting for me were you? Excellent darling, let's go. I'm sure you have work to do, translations to finish -"

"Coffee to drink," Daniel interjected.

"All that," Vala agreed. "I'll just come help you!" Vala blessed Daniel with another of her blazing smiles before skipping off down the corridor ahead of him, whistling as she went. Suddenly she ran back to the bemused Daniel and caught him around his middle.

"Thank you, Daniel, honestly." Vala spoke to his chest. Daniel's arms went around her back. It was so natural to hug Vala when he stopped fighting it, it was like breathing. Even though he had been shanghaied into being her valet, and had gotten nothing done on that scroll he had brought back from Trevys, it had been a pretty good day.

An SG team came around the corner following Colonel Mitchell, who promptly smirked at Daniel holding Vala, and he suddenly dropped his arms away from her. "Your right, I do have work to do," Daniel hedged, an uncomfortable coolness filling his chest as he stepped away from the brunette.

Vala felt momentarily hurt at the abrupt end of their hug, but pulled herself together fast. "Yes, sir, Doctor Daniel sir, off we go," Vala was all smiles again, and she took off around the green uniformed team, swatting Mitchell on the behind as she passed. Mitchell gave Daniel a knowing look, and laughed.

"Shut up, Mitchell."

"I didn't say a thing, Jackson!"

"You were thinking it!"


	3. Chapter Three: Occupations

Chapter Three: Occupations

"Vala, have you given any thought to what Meryth can do while we're away on missions?" Sam asked the former thief. The two sat together at Carter's work table in her office, Sam running tests on a golden crystal, and Vala looking through a book, and taking notes.

"Actually, no," Vala conceded. "That could be a problem."

Vala made a small noise, and quickly wrote something down. Sam gave her an odd look, and returned to her magnifying glass.

"I suppose we could try to find her a job?" Sam suggested.

"Hmm, yes, but I'm not sure what." Vala turned a page. "She told me knows how to read, dance and sew, and that she worked as a kitchen maid for a while. I think she might be bored, now that you mention it. I wonder if I should ask Daniel what he thinks."

Sam looked askance at that, and shook her head. "I'd leave him out of it."

"Perhaps your right at that."

The two returned to their pursuits for a few more minutes until Sam accidentally shocked herself. "Oww! That smarts!"

"Are you alright?" Vala asked

"Yeah, I should have been more careful," Sam said ruefully.

"What are you doing anyway? That isn't a Goa'uld crystal. Is it Ancient?" Vala peered at the honey-gold shard with interest.

"Actually, yeah I think it might be. It's similar to the crystals used in ZPM's, but obviously smaller. I've been trying to understand if it might be used in the same way - drawing energy from subspace - but first I needed to know if it even was a power storage crystal at all," Sam explained. "I guess the zap it gave me answered that question. It definitely has an energy core."

"Wow," Vala drew out the word. "So how _did_ you know it was Ancient?"

"Well," Sam turned the crystal over and held the flat base up to the work lamp. "If you look through the magnifying glass here, you can see these markings. See right there?"

Vala peered at the crystal, and could just make out the etchings Sam was pointing out. "Do they look familiar?"

Vala nodded, "Yes, those _are_ Ancient characters. That one looks like an upended boat. That means, hang on," Vala picked up the book she was reading, flipped back a page or two, then pointed at it emphatically. "There! It's a N." Vala nodded triumphantly.

Sam marveled at her vivacious teammate. "Are you teaching yourself Ancient?"

"Yup, swiped this from Daniel's office this morning," Vala proclaimed proudly. "I'm sure he won't mind, it is for a good cause."

"Really?" Daniel asked form the doorway. "And what might that be? I need that back by the way, and since when do you read? Well besides 'The Da Vinci Code'."

"Since I decided to make myself a tad more useful around here."

"You are useful, Vala, in your own way," Sam stated reassuringly. But Vala wasn't listening to Colonel Carter, she was busy glaring at Dr Jackson.

"I _can_ read you know, _Doctor Jackson_, not just in your fair tongue, but also in Goa'uld and two other languages." Vala slammed the notebook into Daniels chest. "I may not find it as infinitely engrossing as you seem to, but that doesn't mean I cannot do it."

"Oh boy." Colonel Carter took a deep breath, then blew it out her cheeks. "Um, guys I was thinking..."

Daniel and Vala didn't hear her as they faced off.

"Vala, you know I didn't mean to imply-" Daniel started.

"What, that I'm illiterate?" Vala countered.

"No, I just didn't think before that came out-"

"That much was clear."

"But you did take my notebook without asking."

"Because you would have said no!"

"For good reason!"

"And what would that be?"

"Look, sometimes you can be a bit..."

"Of a fruitcake? Cameron explained that one to me, by the way."

"I had no idea you even remembered that."

"Well I had just kissed you Daniel, and it was pretty memorable."

"After punching me in the face!"

"True, but you wouldn't let me borrow the ship."

"'Borrow' the ship?" Daniel choked incredulously over the word. "That's stretching it."

Vala and Daniel stood toe to toe, glaring at each other, chests rising and falling as they tried to catch their breath, when they both suddenly broke down laughing.

"Vala," Daniel reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I was trying to apologize if you would just let me. Do you really want to learn Ancient?"

"Yes. I was being quite sincere." Vala looked into Daniel's eyes, her vulnerability shining through., and chewed on her bottom lip. "If the Goa'uld have changed their game, I feel, well a bit useless. I can't exactly anticipate their moves anymore."

"Your knowledge of the Goa'uld isn't the only asset you bring to the team."

"Well of course I do provide a certain level of sexual tension; although between you and me I'm not sure Cameron really appreciates it," Vala pondered.

"I'm not sure he does either," Daniel said sardonically. "Look, if your serious,"

"Oh absolutely," Vala clapped happily, sensing victory.

"And if you promise not to spill anything on my books,"

"Of course not!"

"Including Nutella,"

Vala giggled.

"Then I will help you."

"Fantastic!" Vala gave Daniel a swift peck on the cheek. "Samantha, we'll just be...huh. Where did she go?" Vala glanced wide eyed around Carter's office.

"I think we scared her off," Daniel grimaced.

"Nope, I just went for a cup of tea," Sam stated cheerfully re-entering her domain. "I figured you two would be at it for a while. Everything alright now?" Sam set a steaming mug down on her side counter.

"Just peachy," Daniel shook his head at the concrete ceiling, unconsciously touching his cheek. He hoped he didn't regret this.

...

Sam's concern for Meryth's boredom turned out to be unwarranted. When Vala came back to check on her, she found her quarters quiet and empty. A note was laid out on the squared, standard issue couch.

"_Ms Mal Doran,_

_I've borrowed your Aunt._

_Hank Landry"_

Vala began a search for General Landry and her 'Aunt' Meryth. She supposed Aunt was close enough, even though Meryth was likely old enough to be her grandmother. She checked the General's office first, then the control room since it was close by, then the Commissary where she did find Teal'c and Cameron eating lunch.

"Have you seen General Landry and Meryth anywhere?" Vala asked as she stole a grape from Teal'c plate.

"I believe they were heading to the General's botany lab." Teal'c informed Vala.

'Botany lab' was perhaps generous. The General had taken an interest in plants and started a small greenhouse in the underground compound over a year before. He used it as a way to relax during scheduled breaks during his work day, and many of the SGC personnel had begun spending time there when they needed moment to themselves. Vala wondered why it hadn't occurred to her earlier.

"Thanks so much!"

"Yo, Princess! Remember, we do have a mission tomorrow morning!" Cameron called after her.

"I'll be there, not to worry," Vala called back over her shoulder.

Vala took the elevator up a floor to the infirmary level, then headed down the hall to the 'greenhouse'. As she entered, the sweet air from the lush plant life filled her lungs. Just around a large potted fern she saw Meryth standing beside General Landry, examining a small purple vine.

"The purple and silver strips on this are lovely," Meryth told Landry.

"That's what my grandmother called a 'wandering Jew'. It's referring to it's ability to thrive just about anywhere." Landry was explaining.

"Hello Meryth, General Landry." Vala revealed herself. "Am I interrupting?"

"Not at all, Ms Mal Doran," Landry said. "I was speaking with your Aunt, and she expressed an interest in plants, so I had to show her my collection."

"General Landry has asked me to to work here, Vala" Meryth smiled warmly at the General, who looked embarrassed.

"I just thought you might enjoy it," Landry protested.

"Oh, I know you're trying to give me something to do, and I appreciate it. It is most thoughtful," Meryth said knowingly.

"Yes, well, I'm glad you like our garden. The Commissary will appreciate any fresh salad fixings you could grow here.

General Landry excused himself, and Vala and her 'Aunt Meryth' had a warm heart-to-heart. Vala hadn't let herself realize how much she missed having a mother figure in her life. After her step-mother, Adria, Vala had built up a self protective shell around her need for women. It had only begun to crack in the last few years through her friendship with Samantha, but now Vala realised what she had been missing.

"It was your mother who taught me about plants, you know," Meryth told Vala. "I was working at Bordo's Tavern, mostly cleaning the kitchen and running the odd job for the cook. She sent me one morning to the farmers market to pick up a crate of vegetables she had ordered. I was so excited, it was the first time she had trusted me to do anything more complicated than putting away the dishes. I think I floated the entire way there!" Meryth warmed to her story. "Your mother was there with the vegetables, and from that day on we were fast friends."

The two sat for hours on the bench in Landry's greenhouse, sharing stories, histories, Vala drinking in Meryth's tales of her mother. Her own memories were hazy, and Meryth brought clarity to things she had almost forgotten, like how her mother had been unable to start a day with out a steaming cup of socha-berry tea. Vala laughed at that, mentally comparing it to Daniel's need for a morning cup of coffee.

Giving Meryth a 'job' was very kind of General Landry, but Vala knew the Meryth could not simply stay in the Mountain forever. She needed sunlight and air, but Vala had no real status beyond the SGC complex. She had never tried to take an apartment, having heard of Teal'c's experience and because of Daniel. Now that was an odd thought. Daniel _had_ an apartment, but he spent most of his off-hours in his office. More often than not he slept in his quarters here at the SGC, rather than bothering to go home. Vala admittedly spent a great deal of time in Daniel's office as well, having never been given one of her own. Was it possible that he...

"Do you think your young man is wondering where you are?" Meryth asked, pulling Vala from her musings.

"Oh, he's not mine. Well, he is 'my Daniel', but not _mine_ really."

Meryth raised an eyebrow at this confused logic. "I didn't say 'Daniel' specifically, but ... I see."

Vala's eyes widened as she realised her blunder.

"Don't worry, child, I won't tell anyone. He has no idea that he is in love with you, but I'm sure he'll catch on eventually."

Vala laughed out loud at this, "Daniel is not in love with me Meryth!" Vala stated categorically. "We're just friends, close friends certainly, who argue when he refuses to admit it when I'm right, and we share the occasional kiss when I need to distract him, but really it's all just in fun."

"Of course it is." Meryth nodded sagely and allowed Vala to pull her to her feet.

"I get on his nerves more than anything." Vala's stomach growled. "Oh, I missed lunch, and now it's dinner. We'd better go find something to eat before I go wonko," she illustrated with her arms,. "Carolyn Lam thinks I may be a 'reactive hypoglycemic', what ever that means."

And with that, Meryth let Vala change the subject and the two stepped into the lift.

...

Daniel tapped his pen on his palm. A fascinating scroll to study and too much coffee had kept him awake far past his usual bedtime, and now he was feeling jittery. He pushed the scroll and his notebook aside for the moment and picked up the report Mitchell had given him about the now forming Goa'uld/Lucien Alliance. It seemed he was mostly correct and the Goa'uld were working under a new strategy. Off-world teams had learned that the Lucien Alliance had accepted help from a small cadre of Goa'uld, who came offering their technology and skill. They had quietly made themselves indispensable to the Alliance by taking charge of leadership squabbles amongst the ranks, and proving to be experts in almost any technical problem. It seemed that in a matter of months the Lucien Alliance had been transformed from a rag-tag collection of chieftain like drug lords to a semi-respectable business league. With polite, deferring Goa'uld in key leadership positions, of course.

Daniel made a note himself, then closed the file and rubbed his hand over his face. Tiredness came over him suddenly, and he wished he had a futon right there in his office. Instead of crashing on the nonexistent piece of furniture, he stood and walked out. He was just pulling the door behind him when an unfamiliar Airman jogged up to him.

...

Vala gasped and leaned forward, her hands onto her knees. She blew out her breath and looked up. Heart racing, she stared at the starlit sky above. Would she never be free from the nightmares? She had woken from images of herself torturing a hapless slave, only this time she was in control, it wasn't Qetesh. She did those things, she hadn't stopped them!

Vala had thrown back her covers, jumped up from the couch she was sleeping on, and fled out of her quarters. She hadn't seen the startled Airman she pushed past in her haste to escape. The lifts were too slow, so Vala had used her knowledge of the escape hatches and had crawled her way up the long ladders until she reached the unmanned cover and slipped out onto the mountainside. There was a security fence surrounding the entire area, so it wasn't as though she had revealed a serious weakness in the SGC's security. She did, however, accomplish her goal of being outside - alone - without having to explain why she she running around in her thin cotton shorts and tank top in the middle of the night. Weakly, as the adrenaline began to leech away, she sank down onto the ground, oblivious to the cool night air or the rough earth beneath her. Burying her head in the crook of her elbow, Vala Mal Doran, the cheeky, irreverent, proud SG-1 team member, the once-upon-a-time pirate and thief, began to cry.


	4. Chapter Four: Disclosures

Chapter Four: Disclosures

Daniel backtracked down the corridor he had just run through, skidded around the corner and hurried up to the elevator.

"Come on, come on," he muttered, anxiety crawling through him.

Finally the lift arrived and Daniel quickly selected the main control room level. Once the doors opened he tore off down the hall, ran up the stairs two at a time and came to a stop before Walter. The technician looked startled for only a handful of seconds before he slid his glasses back onto his face and very professionally asked, "Can I help you Doctor Jackson?"

"Could you pull up the security footage from the private quarters hallway? Just the last half hour?"

"No problem, Doctor Jackson," Walter agreed without hesitation. Within seconds the grayish film was rolling, and Daniel leaned in to watch. All was quiet for a few minutes.

"Can you speed it up?" Daniel urged.

"Of course." Walter tapped efficiently at the keyboard.

The film moved faster now, and they watched a pair of SGC personal hurry past, then the IOA liaison walking by, then stillness for another few minutes before Vala Mal Doran came hastily out of her room, her thin pajamas clearly evident.

"Where did she go next?" Daniel demanded sharply.

Walter was already loading the adjacent hallway and synchronizing the time signatures. Daniel watched as Vala banged on the call button for the lift, then ran off before it arrived. Walter tracked her movements before Daniel could even ask this time, and they watched as Vala swung open the emergency escape hatch and slipped inside. There was no footage from that point on, but Daniel had already left.

"Goodnight Doctor Jackson," Walter grinned to himself, and returned to his task of monitoring incoming wormholes. It was the graveyard shift, which meant he was actually working on total domination of classic Tetris. Dr. Jackson apparently chasing Ms. Mal Doran? Nothing new there, Walter thought as he neatly fit a red piece into place.

...

Daniel knew exactly where Vala must have gone, having used the same route himself a few times. He was aching with tiredness by the time he reached the outside opening. The cover was already open, and he climbed through it and looked around. Not far from the escape hatch he saw her.

Daniel's heart constricted at the sight. Vala was slouched against a tree trunk, her arms wrapped around her calves, her legs pulled up to her chest and her head buried in her knees, shaking. Afraid to move for a moment he just watched her as she shuddered and a sob escaped her. The sound snapped him from his reverie and he moved towards her.

Daniel crouched down along side Vala and gently laid a hand on her shoulder. "Vala, what's happened?"

Vala took a great gasping breath, and brought her hands to her face, rubbing her palms against her eyes. "Daniel ... I ... I can't," Vala continued to shake.

"You can't what?" Daniel slid down beside her and gathered her into his arms. He didn't know what to say. He had never seen her break down quite like this before. He began stroking her hair and rubbing her arm, trying to soothe her any way he could. Her skin was cold, so he shifted her to sit between his legs so he could better wrap his arms around her. Vala sank into his embrace. Daniel continued to stroke her hair and kept whispering to her soothing words, 'You're safe; you're okay; it's alright' and lightly kissed her hairline until she stopped shaking. She pulled her bare legs up into his warmth and he wrapped his BDU jacket around them as far as it would reach. Finally she was breathing quietly again and he felt her use his t-shirt to wipe her tears away. Sensing the worst was over, he tried again.

"What's going on, huh?"

"It was, oh Daniel, it was only a bad dream." Vala tucked her chin down to hide her face. "I don't know why I lost it like this, it was nothing."

"Nothing doesn't make you high tail it out of the mountain like you had a demon chasing you."

Vala was quick. "You watched the security footage of me running didn't you?"

"Yeah, Sergeant Boatman came to get me. He told me you crashed into him in your pj's and took off without a word."

Vala swallowed and closed her eyes. "Who else knows?" she whispered.

"Just Walter. He's safe, he won't mention it unless he has to," Daniel tried to sound reassuring.

"He won't have to, Boatman will tell everyone for him," Vala tried to pull away, but Daniel held her firmly. The cold from the ground was seeping through his pants, but somehow he wasn't ready to let her go. He knew he should help her stand up and let her gain her composure. He should offer to get her a cup of tea from the overnight machine in the Commissary. He should stop holding her like this. And in a minute he would do all that. Right now he just wanted to hold her.

Vala's hand played with the back of his T-shirt, and quietly she began to describe the dream. Daniel listened, stroked her hair and said nothing. He imagined what she had seen, and he knew that although she was casting it off as just a dream, some part of it was probably memory. He wondered if Sha're would have suffered like this had she ever been freed. Distracted from Vala's dream by that thought, he tensed internally and waited for the ache that always followed any thought of Sha're. But it didn't come. It felt more like remembering an old friend he hadn't seen since University. The love was still there, but the pain of loss was gone. Vala was warm and alive and real in front of him. He pulled himself back to her voice.

"And then I struck out at them all. I was cold and precise." Vala shuddered again. "It was awful Daniel, I..."

"It wasn't you Vala. It was Qetesh. I know it wasn't you." Daniel turned her chin up to look into her eyes. They were large and grey and rimmed with glassy tears, and in that moment all thought left him. He leaned down and let his lips touch hers just for the barest moment before he pulled back. Vala was very still then. She stared back into Daniel's surprised eyes. Determination caught up with her and in one swift movement she was in Daniel's lap and was kissing him right back.

Time suspended and the stars stopped their movement. Daniel kissed Vala hungrily. He was drinking in the taste, the feel of Vala and nothing else mattered. Nerves tingled down his arms exploding into a supernova in his chest, and a great warmth filled his entire being. His hand moved to the back of her neck, his other curved around her back while she pulled his t'shirt up from his waistband. Her hair was soft in his fingers and he moved to plant kisses along her neck just so he could smell it. Vala sighed in contentment, her thumb stroking circles on the small of his back and he groaned. The feel of her hand on his bare skin dragged him back to his wits and he realized that he was kissing Vala Mal Doran, in her pajamas, on the side of the mountain. It was freezing, and this was insane, and it was probably all her fault if he could only remember how it had started. His heart thrummed in his ears as he forced his hands away from her and pulled her's away from his back.

"Uhm, Vala, look, it's late and your cold. Let's get back inside." He lifted her off his legs as he stood, and Vala steadied herself with her hand on his chest. His hand curled protectively around hers, and he led them back to the open hatchway.

Once safely below several tons of granite and concrete, Daniel accompanied Vala back to her quarters. The two had walked in silence, the only sound heard between them was the light tapping of Daniel's booted feet and the soft pad of Vala's barefoot ones. He had dropped her hand once back inside and Vala knew why. She was the thief who tried to steal his ship, the 'not to be trusted that far' alien, a former Goa'uld host. He was the highly respected archeologist, linguist and original member of SG-1. She had given birth to the Orici, while he had found the Ark of Truth that finally defeated her. She created problems, he cleaned them up. She was nothing, and he was...he was... saying goodnight and walking away. Again.

Vala turned the knob to her rooms silently, slipped back into the blankets on the couch without waking Meryth, and curled up into a ball. She did not cry now, but neither did she sleep.

...

SG-1 gathered in the briefing room the next morning. Daniel was carefully avoiding any eye contact with Vala. When she offered to refill his coffee cup, he accepted without ever looking at her. Vala retook her seat beside Mitchell and tried to pay attention.

Mitchell opened her mission folder for her, and Vala gave him a grateful nod. They were heading to a remote world today. Their Tok'ra contacts had indicated this world was not yet involved in the newly forming Goa'uld/Lucien Alliance and might be open to an Earth and Jaffa friendship.

"Your job is to confirm the Tok'ra intel," General Landry outlined.

"So meet the people, get familiar with them," Mitchell expounded.

"You got it, son." Landry confirmed.

"Carter, we need to gauge their technological development."

Sam nodded.

"Jackson, find out what they're past dealings with the Goa'uld have been and if they were ever visited by the Priors." Daniel nodded his agreement as well.

"Teal'c and Ms Mal Doran, we need you to put a happy face on our arrival." Teal'c raised an eyebrow at this. As an obvious Jaffa, and his tattoo declaring him to be a First Prime, he rarely made strangers "happy" on first sight. Vala looked flattered at the task.

General Landry continued. "As our two off-worlders, you may be able to assure the locals that our intentions are..." Landry struggled for the right word, "...multicultural."

The briefing over, Mitchell gave the team 30 minutes to suit up and regroup in the Gate room.

Twenty minutes later Vala entered the Gate room and accepted a firearm and a zat from the munitions officer. Mitchell and Teal'c were already there but Samantha and Daniel had yet to arrive. Vala yawned into her elbow and rolled her neck.

"Up late last night, Princess?" Cameron asked Vala. "You look tired."

"Bad dream, didn't you hear?" Vala stretched and popped her back.

"Didn't hear a thing. Should I have?" Mitchell queried.

"Oh, I just thought...never mind." Vala smiled brightly and shook her head.

Daniel walked in and proceeded to collect his requisite weapons. Sam entered a moment behind him, and Vala watched Daniel as he tucked his own zat into his side-thigh pocket. Daniel carefully patted his pockets, checking for his usual supplies then walked over to wait beside Teal'c. Vala let out the breath she had been holding. Sam came beside her as they waited for Walter to complete the dialing sequence.

Vala turned back to look at Walter through the bullet proof glass shield separating him and General Landry from the Gate room. Meryth had come to see them off as well, and Vala waved at her, then studied Walter again. He saw her looking at him, nodded in acknowledgement, and continued with his usual announcement of the engaged chevrons. Daniel was right, she guessed. Walter wasn't going to make a big deal out of her late night need for fresh air.

The gate whooshed to life and Jackson stepped forward with Teal'c up the ramp. Mitchell, who usually took point, wondered at that, but quickly caught up to the two men, letting Carter and Vala follow behind. He couldn't remember the last time Jackson had walked through the gate without Vala beside him. Guess he was wrong. He was so losing the bet with O'Neill.

...

The gate on the other side opened to a raised platform surrounded by massive standing stones topped with additional sideways boulders. The stones completely surrounded the Stargate platform with the exception of an opening directly in front of them. Daniel and Teal'c had already left the platform, Teal'c scanning the perimeter while Daniel examined the ring of stones.

Mitchell conferred with Teal'c as Sam looked around at the stones in awe. "These are amazing, Daniel," Sam called. "This looks just like Stonehenge!"

Daniel continued to smooth his hands over one of the nearer stones, and answered without looking up, "It's a Class I, Dorchester Henge, actually. They're built on a smaller scale than Stonehenge was but, yeah, same idea."

"History wasn't my best subject, but I thought Stonehenge was older than the pyramids. How did this get here?" Mitchell came alongside Daniel and Sam.

"The Neolithic culture predates the Egyptian one, true, but Stonehenge itself is usually dated closer to that of the pyramids. But while the pyramids had an obvious purpose for the Goa'uld, Stonehenge does not. Unless..." Daniel switched to lecture mode and Sam followed along, while Mitchell turned away to scan the surrounding area.

Vala pulled on Teal'c arm. "What are they talking about?" Teal'c understood her bewilderment and explained quietly, "There exists on Earth a similar structure, but it is much larger in diameter."

"So the people might have used the henge as a way to worship the sun-" Sam started.

"And then the 'sun god' appeared." Daniel finished.

"And who was that?" Vala asked, without looking at Daniel. It was early morning on this world, earlier than it had been on Earth, and the sun was just beginning to crest the horizon. She watched it instead. Daniel glanced up at her then back at the stone before answering, "It's obvious, isn't it? Ra."

"So you think Ra might have settled a population here?" Sam speculated.

"It's possible, yes. And when he was killed, the world was probably abandoned." Daniel paced out the distance between two individual henge stones, the dawn sun bringing out gold highlights in his hair. Vala caught her breath at the sight.

"Assuming no other Goa'uld arrived to claim this world, that would mean they've had about 14 years without a visit from their 'god'," Sam mused as she pulled out a sensor.

"Well someone has been keeping this little henge tidy since then," Vala pointed out.

"Keeping up the faith?" Mitchell suggested when Daniel didn't answer her.

"Chulak was regularly home to Apophis, but he had several other worlds that he did not visit more than three or four times a century," Teal'c supplied. "The local Kings were responsible for maintaining his rule until he returned. Perhaps something similar is occurring here."

Sam considered the screen on her sensor. "I wonder what kind of reception we'll get."

"We're about to find out." Mitchell answered. He pointed beyond the ring of stones through the wheat field beyond. A lone figure was climbing the low rise towards them carrying a long scythe. "You're up, Jackson. Be careful, they might not take it well that you killed Ra. Maybe you should go too Vala, and give him a good smile?"

Daniel's sighed at this but he dutifully walked with Vala towards the man, keeping a few feet between them. Daniel swung his weapon so it set on his back, hopefully making him appear less threatening. Unlike Abydos which had look almost exactly like Egypt on Earth, this world was green and fertile. If it was more of an agricultural world than a mineral rich one, Ra probably only came occasionally to assuage his need to be worshipped and to take some food.

The approaching farmer finally noticed Daniel and Vala, and he promptly dropped his tool. He eyed them warily, taking in their clothing, the rest of the team and finally settling on the zat strapped to Vala's thigh. He appeared to recognize it, and pointed at Teal'c in alarm.

"Tá sé ina Jaffa, ach ní ó Ra!" he cried.

Mitchell and Carter glanced at one another. "Care to translate that, Jackson? I got 'Jaffa' and 'Ra'."

Daniel was about to explain, but it was Vala who answered. "He said, "He is a Jaffa, but not from Ra."

Daniel turned to Vala, stunned. "You understand Gaelic?"

"Qetesh knew this tongue." Vala said simply.

"And you're only mentioning this now...?" Daniel looked at Vala clearly for the first time that day and saw the deep circles under her eyes.

"I didn't know it was important, Daniel" Vala raised her chin at him defiantly, then turned back to the gaping farmer who had retrieved his scythe, smiling broadly.

"Dea-maidin," Vala greeted him cheerfully. "Tá muid taiscéalaithe ón domhan ar dtús." Daniel's eyes flickered in surprise again and turned to the team to translate as Vala took charge.

"Basically, she told him hello, and that we are from the first world."

The farmer seemed startled by this, or perhaps it was the blazing smile Vala was giving him determinedly. Daniel stepped in and soon worked out that the farmer's name was Darragh and this was his wheat field. His people were the Daoine their village was not far off. He invited them to come with him and meet the village elders. Together SG-1 followed him down the rural path back to his village.

As they walked, Mitchell pulled Teal'c aside to walk with him. "Is there something going on with Jackson and Vala today? They seem, I don't know, off somehow."

Teal'c shook his head slowly from side to side. "I'm not sure Colonel Mitchell. He seemed to be ignoring her earlier, but they are speaking now."

"Huh," Mitchell commented adroitly.

They were led through the community to a circle of wooden pillars with a covered veranda in the middle of it. SG-1 gathered a following of villagers who crowded in to see the newcomers as they walked. Many pointed at Teal'c's tattoo while others tried to touch Colonel Carters blond hair. Darragh introduced them to the village elders who had gathered under the veranda. Daniel finally broached the subject SG-1 was the most concerned about: Ra.

"We have learned of his demise, yes," one of the elders explained. "Comah told us."

"Who is this Comah?" Vala asked.

"I am who they call Comah, Vala Mal Doran!" A handsome man moved through the edge of the circle to stand before Vala. With a gasp, Vala leapt up and hugged him, laughing aloud when he spun her around in a circle.

"I take it you two know each other," Mitchell asked Vala as Comah set her down.

"This is Tealias." Mitchell shook hands with the man while Vala continued. "The Tok'ra helped him the same way they had helped me. Only, something is different about you now..." Vala tilted her head to one side as she studied him.

Daniel moved to stand closer to Vala. "Comah sounds very similar to 'chumasc', the word for-"

"Blended" Vala realized with comprehension. Daniel brushed the back of his hand against hers in warning.

"Yes, things are much different now." Tealias agreed as his voice took on a double timbre and his eyes glowed briefly gold. "I am Plasut, of the Tok'ra."


	5. Chapter Five: Friendships

Chapter Five: Friendships

Daniel scratched the back of his neck, and tried to shake off his irritation. They were on a new planet that had amazing correlations to Earth's ancient history; It had been free from Goa'uld dominion for over a decade,and bonus, it had never been visited by the Priors. He should be delighted. He should be taking notes on their clothing, learning about their social structures and photographing all those little donii figurines.

Instead he was wandering around pretending to do all of that, while in reality keeping an eye on Vala and her Tok'ra friend. He just didn't like it. It was too weird; too convenient. The Tok'ra send them word about this planet, they arrive and surprise! the Tok'ra are already here, fully implanted in their community?

Samantha didn't seemed bothered in the least. She was sitting right there with Vala laughing and carrying on with Tealias. Or Plasut. Whatever. Daniel shook his head and snapped a picture of the overripe goddess figurine in front of him.

"Are we done here?" Daniel asked Colonel Mitchell.

Mitchell blinked at Daniel. "Just about, I guess. That is if Vala and Carter are done." Mitchell looked towards the veranda where Carter, Tealias and Vala sat laughing and talking. A cluster of villagers were still hanging around the trio even though most had returned to their chores. Mitchell sauntered over closer to them and attempted to chat up a lovely young woman who was standing shyly apart from the circle. Daniel could hear Vala switching rapidly from Gaelic to English as she effortlessly balanced the conversation between the Daoine villagers and Colonel Carter.

Teal'c was getting along very well with several of the young warriors of the village, in spite of the language barrier. It seemed that mock fighting was a universal pastime and a handful of teenagers were having a grand time sparing with the former First Prime. Teal'c's laughter broke out when one of the youngsters managed to score a trip, landing Teal'c on his back. Rather than being annoyed, he grinned up at the surprised teenager, then snagged him down into the dirt as well.

In fact, everyone seemed to be having a great time except Daniel. It was completely irrational and he knew it. It wasn't very often that they visited a new world where they didn't run into some kind of hostile threat. Compared to many of their off world forays this one felt more like a social call or a mini-vacation than work. It was just that ever since last night he'd been off balance. More than anything he wanted to get back to his office and forget about what had happened.

After another hour, the team finally began to say their goodbyes to the people. Teal'c showed his respect for the young warriors who had 'battled' him by bowing solemnly. Vala was embraced by several of the villagers and was given another warm hug from Tealias. Carter smiled and waved to the people as they headed back to the Stargate, and Mitchell came to walk beside Daniel as they left.

"Nice place," Colonel Mitchell commented.

"Oh yeah. Couldn't be better," Daniel agreed as the wormhole came to life. With immense relief he stepped into the event horizon, for once looking forward to his molecules being disassembled on the way through. If he was lucky they'd be reassembled with him in better mood on the other side.

...

"It was a really nice planet," Colonel Carter was telling General Landry. "The people were friendly, their society healthy and the weather was beautiful.

"And we met an old friend of Vala's," Mitchell added. Daniel took a sip of coffee and glared into the mug.

"I met Tealias when I was with the Tok'ra, after they had removed Qetesh," Vala explained. "He had just had a Goa'uld removed from him as well and he was having a really hard time of it, you know?" Vala gestured with her hands as she continued. "The Tok'ra sometimes offer to re-implant former hosts; Tealias was in pretty bad shape, I'm not surprised he accepted."

"You did not," Teal'c noted.

"No, but I was coping with it better than he was."

"What was your impression, Colonel Carter?" Landry asked.

Carter smiled. "Tealias knew my Dad, and he told some stories I knew he couldn't have known otherwise. I believe we can trust him."

General Landry took the rest of their assessment, and then the team was free to go. Just as they were finishing up, a retired General Jack O'Neill arrived.

"Jack!" Colonel Carter stepped into his arms for a warm hug. "When did you get in?"

Jack shook hands all around, high five'd Vala, then answered Sam.

"My plane touched down at Peterson two hours ago, but I got stuck in traffic on the way over. Did you know they were resurfacing Academy?" Jack grinned at the team. "What a mess!"

"Oh, I should have warned you," Carter apologized.

"No biggie. So kids, what's new?" Jack walked beside Carter as the group headed away from the briefing room.

"The usual," Colonel Mitchell grinned. "Standard off-world meet and greet this morning. You had lunch yet? We were just heading down to get a bite to eat."

"Food is good," Jack agreed. "You coming Jackson?"

Daniel shook his head, "I've got some things I need to do. I'll catch up with you later?" Jack agreed and Daniel retreated down the corridor.

"I'd better go see how Meryth is doing," Vala excused herself as well, leaving Teal'c and Mitchell to accompany Sam and Jack to the dining facility.

...

Sam considered her words carefully. "Cam, I think I agree with Jack here. I've known Daniel a long time, we both have. He doesn't let himself become seriously involved. His work is too important to him"

"He may have a girlfriend on every planet," Jack conceded, "but that's all. It never goes anywhere."

"Except with Shar're," Mitchell pointed out.

"She was a gift." Jack stated simply, and shared a look with Carter.

"And he accepted," Carter finished with a smile, and Jack snorted.

Mitchell's eyes narrowed a fraction at them. "I think you two are wrong this time. I'm betting on Teal'c." Mitchell pointed his fork at the stoic Jaffa seated across from him.

"The big guys is not exactly Danny's type," Jack mused.

"I mean, he _knows_ something," Mitchell insisted. Teal'c merely smiled at this.

"He knows well enough not to get involved."

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed with Jack.

Mitchell grunted then pushed away from the table. "Fine. Come on Teal'c, you owe me a rematch on the court."

"I would be happy to explain the finer points of the game to you," Teal'c ribbed Mitchell as they left the lunch room.

"Is it just me, or did everyone abandon us?" Jack watched Sam slide a spoonful of blue jello into her mouth. He loved that.

"It's just you," Carter shrugged, but her eyes sparkled. "I've missed you."

"Then we'd better get busy." The Senior Civilian Intelligence Advisor to the SGC picked up his and Samantha's trays. "We have got to work on your ping-pong game. You're probably getting rusty without me around."

"Oh yes, just dismal." Samantha hide a grin as a cadet stopped and stared at O'Neill when he realized who he was. He probably had a near heart attack when Jack smartly saluted him, then stalked out of the dining hall. Samantha jogged to catch up, when he suddenly caught her and pulled her into a supply closet.

"I missed you too," Jack said as he leaned in to her. Ping-pong could wait.

...

Vala found Meryth in the greenhouse. Meryth was in the process of transplanting small green vines into deep trays, and she welcomed Vala with a warm smile. Vala sank into a bench, her exhaustion apparent.

"My feet are killing me," Vala complained. She leaned over and began unlacing the boots that encased her feet. "I need a nice long, hot bath, and an even longer nap."

"How did you find the planet you visited today?" Meryth pushed another seedling into place.

"You'll never believe it, but I met another former-host there today." Meryth's eyes widened at this and she straightened.

"Was she okay?" Meryth asked with concern.

"**He**, is doing just dandy. It was Tealias, a friend I made shortly after I was freed." Vala finally succeeded in removing her boots and wriggled her socked toes contentedly.

"Was this his home-world?"

"I don't know. Come to think of it, I don't actually know where he is from. But the big news is he accepted a Tok'ra symbiote, and joined them."

Meryth was surprised at this. She had never heard of anyone choosing to be a host after being freed. After having one's own free will so terribly crushed, how strange it would be to actually share it.

"Did it trouble you to see him today? Bring up any bad feelings, or memories?"

Vala was rubbing her eyes. She shook her head, "No. It was actually very pleasant, to tell you the truth. I hadn't thought of him in years, but it was ... nice."

Meryth had finished planting the bright green seedlings, and was brushing dirt from her hands. She put away the trowel and set the disposable seedling trays aside, then came back to Vala. The younger woman had leaned back and closed her eyes. Meryth could see the tiredness lining her face and agreed with her need for a bath and sleep. She picked up Vala's boots, then woke the dozing girl.

"Come child, you need to bathe and rest, and then you can tell me what happened last night."

Vala's eyes popped open then. "Did I wake you? I'm so sorry."

"It's the curse of age, nothing you did. We just don't sleep as much as we used to," Meryth assured her. "You left in quite a hurry, and came back terribly solemn. Do you want to speak of it?"

Vala hesitated for a moment before she squeezed the grandmotherly woman. "Yes, yes I do."

Once back in their quarters, Vala ran a tub of water, peeled off her uniform and let the heat soak into her tired muscles. She drifted for a few minutes, then washed and rinsed her hair and drained the tub. Once in a clean tank-top and shorts and wrapped in a soft robe she came and curled up beside Meryth on the couch.

Meryth had a long piece of white fabric and was carefully stitching a curved design that resembled vines along it. She set this aside and picked up a comb. As she began to unsnarl Vala's rich dark hair Vala told her what had happened. Her voice was low and quiet as she described just enough of the dream to explain her sudden departure. And then she related what had happened after, how Daniel had been alerted to her flight and how he had come looking for her. How he had comforted her, and then turned cold after she kissed him. In the privacy of this room, with the side table lamp the only illumination and the warmth of Meryth's presence filling her with security, Vala allowed her self to let down the barriers she had built up so exactly around her heart.

It was Meryth who now held Vala as she cried. Vala finally sat up and tried to put a smile back on. "I don't know what is wrong with me lately. It seems all I do is cry; it's totally absurd!"

"Love can do that to a person, Vala." Meryth divided Vala's hair and began to plait it into two simple braids. "It can make you off balance, emotional, but it's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I don't know how to relate to him now," Vala admitted. "Today, it was like he was trying to pretend nothing even happened, or like I didn't even exist."

"Sometimes, a person's mind won't allow them to accept what their emotions have already embraced."

"What do you think I should do?" Vala fingered a braid as it came over her shoulder.

"Give him time. Be yourself. Do your job. Be his friend." Meryth picked up the comb and her sewing and moved them away. She patted the pillow on the end of the couch. "Now you take a nap and let me take care of you for once. I'll go see if I can't find you some soup to eat when you wake up. Then you can go visit 'your Daniel' and get it over with."

"Oh, I don't know, Meryth, perhaps tomorrow-"

"The longer you let the awkwardness linger, the harder it will get," she said firmly.

"I suppose." Vala yawned then and closed her eyes. Meryth pulled the blanket up around her and she slipped blissfully into a dreamless sleep.

...

That evening, Daniel sat in front of his computer screen looking at the photographs he had taken of the Daoine village. He organized the images into files, first of the standing stones, then the donii, another for the buildings and homes, and finally one of the people. Every so often a picture would capture a piece of Vala, and Daniel found that he was acutely aware of her in each and every one of those pictures.

He shouldn't have kissed her. They were friends, they worked together! Look how awkward today had been. It had been a disaster.

He should apologize. Just explain how tired he had been, and say he was sorry. The cheerful Vala would come back. and they could go back to working as well together as they always did. He had promised to teach her Ancient, after all. It would be fine.

That decided, he closed the photo files and powered down his computer. He was just getting ready to put it into his laptop bag when Vala came into his office. Now was his big chance.

"Vala, I'm glad your here," he began.

"Daniel, you're still up." Vala started as well.

Daniel and Vala looked into each others eyes for a long moment before Vala looked away. Daniel took his chance. "I needed to talk to you."

Vala took a deep breath and idly picked up a small object on Daniel's table while he continued.

"I'm sorry about last night. I know I was totally out of line, and you didn't deserve to be treated like that." Daniel came around the table so he could stand across from her.

"Oh Daniel, it was nothing, it's already forgotten," Vala waved a hand through the air dismissively.

"Still, you were upset, and I turned it into something you didn't ask for." Daniel looked distinctly uncomfortable now. "I shouldn't have kissed you like that."

Vala nodded in comprehension. "That bad huh?" She put the paperweight thingy down.

"Of course not!" Vala's eyes sparkled at this as Daniel hurried on. "Not that it wasn't nice, because it was, it was really nice!"

"My, my, Daniel, I believe you're blushing." Vala gave him a cheeky grin. "So you're apologizing, not because you didn't like it, but because...?"

"Because it was so inappropriate. I mean, we work together Vala. We're part of a team. We're colleagues. Today was so awkward, and I for one would like to put the whole thing behind us and just get back to the way things used to be."

"You mean, where I tease you, and you pretend you're not attracted to me?" Vala gave him a coy once over.

Daniel groaned leaning forward on the table, "Oh, come on Vala, I'm trying to ... are you messing with me?"

"Just a little bit." Vala smiled softly at him. Their eyes caught again.

Daniel pushed back from the table. "So, we're good?" he asked.

She smiled brightly then. "Spectacular."

"Still friends?" he checked.

"We never stopped."

Daniel nodded. This was how it was supposed to be. "I was about to head home for the evening, but if you'd like I could go over some Ancient with you." Daniel picked up his notebook and held it out temptingly. "You know you want to!"

"And so I do, Daniel, on one teensy condition." Vala held the notebook away from Daniel now.

"Condition? I thought we were working together here."

"We are darling, but if I'm going to be spending very much time here, you have got to find something more comfortable to sit on." Vala arched a brow at him in challenge.

Daniel snatched the book back. "Deal."


	6. Chapter Six: Lessons

Chapter Six: Lessons

Walter watched as a green 'L' fell down the screen. Just a little to the right, right there, and sweet, it made it home. He took a quick sip from his water bottle and began adjusting the coordinates for a purple upside down 'T'. Before it could complete it's trek down the screen the gate activity monitor began to signal, and he abandoned the falling purple 'T' for the much more important incoming wormhole.

"Unscheduled off-world activation," Walter announced. As per protocol, the iris was closed, and the blue light from the event horizon rippled across the back wall of the gate-room.

"General Landry to the Control room" Walter issued over the PA system.

Landry was already on his way down the stairs from his office when his name was paged, and he appeared at Walter's elbow a moment later.

"What have we got, Walter?" he asked, peering through the glass shield at the stargate.

"Unscheduled incoming wormhole, sir. No IDC, but we are receiving a data transmission."

"Isolate it and identify." Landry gave the order calmly, certain Walter had already done it. He still had to say it. It made him feel useful. "Is it anything we recognize?"

"It looks like a Goa'uld or Tok'ra data file. Should I page Colonel Carter?"

"Have her come take a look at it. Tell her to brief me when she's finished."

"On it, sir," Walter switched screens, and pressed the intercom sequence for Colonel Carter's office. "Colonel Carter, you're needed in the Control room."

...

Colonel Carter read it again. The data stream was a message, addressed to Vala Mal Doran, stating that he, Tealias of the Tok'ra, had urgent information about the Goa'uld/Lucien Alliance or GLA, as Colonel Mitchell had dubbed it, that he needed to give in person.

Colonel Carter reported the message to General Landry, and then agreed to round up SG-1. Carter found Teal'c with Jack in the community lounge watching a documentary about baboons and stress. She wasn't sure she could tear them away from it.

Mitchell was off-post but was on his way back. Carter found Daniel not in his office as she expected, but in the weight room working out. She shrugged at that, and let him know what was going on. Next she went to find Vala. The newest team member wasn't in her quarters, or the greenhouse with Meryth - who wasn't there either - nor was she in the dining facility. Stumped, she began asking around.

"I think she's in the gym," Lt. Sangara suggested.

Carter checked there next, and had to stop and stare. Before her was a group of perhaps 8 or 10 female officers and enlisted personnel who had apparently decided to learn to dance. In the center of the group was Meryth with a tambourine. She was wearing a longish skirt and was demonstrating a short series of stepped to the women. Sam stared as the older woman clapped her hand on the instrument, then took a step-turn. Her entourage followed, and she moved into the next step. Jingle, clap, step; jingle, step, stomp. Vala saw her then, and ran to greet her.

"Samantha, Meryth is teaching us to dance!"

Colonel Samantha Carter suddenly found herself swallowed up by the group and Meryth's easy smile had her agreeing to join them before she could put up a good defense.

"I really can't dance!" Sam insisted.

"Oh pish," Meryth disagreed. "Anyone can dance, it's just walking in a pattern! Now you step out here, clap, then turn to the right."

And just like that, Sam, Vala and the others who had joined in, either by mild coercion or just simple curiosity, were laughing and spinning around the gym. Sam couldn't remember the last time she had done something like this!

The women soon had the basic steps down, and Meryth was showing them how they could move in a line, when Sam saw the guys all crowding around the gym door. Her face colored, and she lost her step, the dance continuing without her.

"Uh, hi guys," she squeaked, mortified.

Jack shook his head at her, "Fleas." He shook his head, stupefied.

"I'm sorry?"

"I've been watching baboons picking fleas off each other, when I could have been watching this?" Carter laughed in embarrassment and pulled him out into the hall. Mitchell had arrived and was smirking at the dance lesson as Daniel pushed in from behind him. Daniel looked just as surprised as Jack had been, but nothing as witty as "fleas" came to mind.

Vala was simply sparkling in front of him. She clasped hands with Meryth and the officer beside her and the chain wove around and folded back against itself. Meryth's lined face was alight with joy, and Vala, she was glowing. This was a side of her he had never seen. She looked so much younger as she moved so neatly. Had he really never noticed how graceful she could be? The dance came to a close and the women all laughed at each other and themselves self consciously, but they clearly had enjoyed their impromptu dance class. In twos and three's they made their leave and slipped out finally leaving just Meryth and Vala.

Meryth saw him standing there and whispered to Vala. She smiled and walked towards him and as she passed, she patted him on the arm. "She's quite good, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he agreed, still looking at Vala. She was winding up her thick hair in one hand up off her neck and fanning herself. He saw moisture gathered at her temples and her face was flushed with life and color.

"That was such fun, Daniel," she grinned at him.

He found himself grinning stupidly back at her and felt quite inexplicably like he was fifteen again and staring at the prom queen. He cast about for something to say, then realized he had a good reason for being there.

"Right, um, Vala, Carter was just trying to find everyone. A message came through the Stargate from Tealias. We're to meet with General Landry in the briefing room asap."

"Of course, Daniel." Vala linked her arm through his as they walked out of the gym. The team gathered in the briefing room a few minutes later.

"Walter monitored an incoming wormhole at o'nine-hundred hours," Landry introduced SG-1 to the pertinent facts. "No IDC was received, but we did find a data package dropped on our doorstep. Colonel Carter converted it for us." He nodded to Carter, who stood and continued the briefing.

"The data 'package' was a message from Tealias," she said, nodding to Vala. The former host sat a little straighter. "He indicated that he had important information for the Taur'i about the GLA, but could not send it digitally. He wants us, Vala specifically, to meet him on Trevys to give us the intel."

"So, when do go?" Vala asked, glancing around at the team.

"That is what we're going to discuss, Ms Mal Doran," Landry answered seriously.

"I don't understand, of course we're going!" she looked imploringly around the room.

"To be honest," Landry addressed Vala, "we're not sure."

"The IOA has expressed... concern... about your friend Tealias, given your - prior - association with him." Jack looked apologetic as he explained.

"You mean, they don't trust him?" Vala's eye grew wide, "Or they don't trust me?"

"I'm sure it's just their usual paranoia," Daniel assured her. He may not like Tealias, but he liked the IOA even less.

Samantha spoke up, "Sir, as I said before I think we can trust him. I'd be willing to go with Vala to meet him."

Jack eyed Samantha, then turned to Landry. "If Carter thinks this ones okay, I'm willing to support it."

"As am I," Teal'c joined in.

Mitchell received a nod from Landry.

"Okay team, Vala, Teal'c and I, and Sam," he nodded to the blond "will be heading on over to meet her pal. Daniel you in?"

Daniel hesitated. With four of them going he wasn't really needed on this one. And he didn't want to hurt Vala's feelings by being rude to her friend, who for some reason just got under his skin. Vala looked at him, her face calm and emotionless, and he made his decision.

"No, you guys have this one in hand. I'll just brief Jack on what we've been up to lately."

Jack looked surprised at this. "Daniel?"

Daniel gave him a pointed look. "Jack."

"Right." Jack agreed. Plans were made then, and SG-1, minus Daniel, departed for Trevys an hour later.

...

Jack followed Daniel back to his office after seeing the team through the Stargate.

"So, what's up?" he opened.

"Not much," Daniel evaded, moving papers around his desk. "You know."

"Not really," Jack answered blandly.

Daniel sighed. He had asked for this. He practically announced it to the whole team that he needed to talk to Jack. Brief Jack? What a joke; they all knew Sam had already told him everything. "Okay, here's the thing. I need your advice, and I'd appreciate it if you'd take this seriously."

"This sounds serious." Jack nodded. "Seriously."

Daniel rolled his eyes, and blew out a breath. Shaking his head, he began to tell Jack what was on his mind. He paced back and forth inside his cramped office and described how he had become closer to Vala in the last few months. How he had begun to forget Sha're, and how much that upset him. He picked up his wife's picture off his shelf and stared at her. He closed his eyes then put the picture back and continued. He told Jack about what had happened the other night. Jack nodded throughout his narrative, not really saying much. Daniel hesitated about the kissing Vala part, but trudged on, figuring he'd come this far already he might as well tell it all. When he had finished explaining how things had been settled between them, Jack asked the obvious question.

"So the problem is?"

"I'm not sure I did the right thing." Daniel ran a hand raggedly through his hair. "She's been really great about it, told me the whole thing was forgotten, but still... She's always teasing and insinuating, and I never know if she's being real or if it's just her having fun at my expense!"

Jack pursed his lips and rested his chin on his hands. Daniel held his breath, waiting. The tension stretched like taffy: Daniel looking at Jack; Jack looking back at Daniel. Finally Jack clapped his hands together.

"So, let me get this straight," Jack started. "You rescue the space-monkey from a bad dream," Daniel nodded. "You kiss her, she kisses you back, and then you tell her you guys are 'just friends'?"

"And colleagues," Daniel clarified.

"Uh-huh. Danny-boy, you are a schmuck," Jack stately flatly. Daniel's jaw dropped.

"Thanks Jack. I feel **so** much better now."

"Its not my fault you're an idiot," Jack shrugged. Daniel glared at his friend.

"It just doesn't happen twice," Daniel said. Jack snorted at this.

"Oh please. Let's be honest here: It didn't even happen for you _once_!"

"I loved Sha're!" Daniel protested.

"But you didn't have to go out and meet her, fall in love with her, and convince her to love you back like the rest of us. Hell, you didn't even have to ask for her father's permission! She was handed to you and all you had to do was love what was put in front of you. This time it's completely different. Now you have to put yourself out there and risk being hurt in the process, and that is exactly your problem, Daniel. You're scared."

Daniel stared at Jack with a deer-in-the-headlights expression. "Who said I wanted to 'put myself out there'?"

"You're the one who brought it up," Jack pointed out. "And it's been one hell of a briefing."

Daniel had nothing to say to this. His eyes darted from Jack's face, to his table filled with papers, books and scrolls, and back to Jack.

Daniel looked defeated. "I just thought you'd understand." He crossed his arms and leaned back against his shelves.

"For the record Daniel," Jack looked uncharacteristically solemn now, "you're not the first man to lose his wife."

"Sarah didn't die." He regretted saying it as soon as it slipped out.

"But the relationship did. Believe me, it felt just as bad."

Daniel's eyes conceded O'Neill's point. "I shouldn't have said that."

"No. But I get it." Jack forgave his friend. "You gotta let it go, Daniel. You can move on, you know. It _can_ happen twice."

Daniel sighed. "For the first time in a long time, I feel like I might be ready to. But with Vala? That's crazy. I mean, she's... she's... Vala!"

"And that," Jack slapped his palms down on the table, "is why I am gonna win the bet." Jack stood up, saluted Daniel, and walked out the door.


	7. Chapter Seven: Illumination

Chapter Seven: Illumination

SG-1 came down the ramp and met O'Neill at the bottom. Mitchell and Teal'c flanked Vala and Carter as they approached him.

"So, what happened?" Jack asked the group.

"The usual: you know, bar fights, staff blasts, running like a 'bat-outta-hell'," Mitchell smirked at O'Neill and nudged a grinning Vala.

"The good old days, huh?" Jack turned to Carter for the real story.

"Actually, everything went exactly as planned." Sam recounted how they had met a planetary security patrol after arriving through the Stargate, but had been cleared easily. They had found Tealias right where his message indicated he would be. Jack slung his arm around Sam's shoulder and accompanied the group to the infirmary for their medical clearance.

"When we met Tealias he gave us this," Vala fumbled through her front pocket for a moment, then pulled out a narrow crystal. It was about two inches in length and translucent green.

"It's a compressed interactive graphic and binary storage device, capable of holding over 4 terabytes of comparable data." Carter enthused.

Jack looked at her blankly.

"It's like a flash drive," Sam summed up. "A really, really good one," she smiled.

"Ah," Jack nodded then, turning his head cock-eyed at the device. "Are you sure?" Jack squinted at the proffered object. "'Cause it looks like a piece of sea glass to me."

"It's genuine," Vala insisted. She held out her arm so the nurse could gauge her blood pressure before continuing. "They're really quite useful, in fact there was this one time when I..." Vala trailed off as Daniel came jogging into the infirmary and hurried over to the team.

"Walter just caught me, General Landry's had to leave. He was called to a meeting with the IOA in Washington. You're in charge until he gets back."

"Who me?" Jack looked appalled. "I'm retired!"

"No, Carter," Daniel clarified.

"But Cam and I," she began, but Mitchell cut her off.

"We may be the same rank, but you've got more tenure." Mitchell didn't look offended in the slightest.

"Right." Sam frowned at the green crystal in Vala's palm.

"Tealias gave you that?" Daniel asked Vala. He felt an uncomfortable prickle at the back of his neck and knew Jack was watching him. Damn Jack anyway. Who did they think they were, taking bets on his love-life?

Vala nodded and held it out to Daniel. He picked it up, taking care to not touch her hand in the process, and examined it.

"It's a flash-drive," Jack supplied.

"And what's on it?" Daniel handed it to Sam.

Mitchell answered, "All the current Tok'ra intel on the GLA: what planets they now control, who the players are, that sort of thing." He deferred to Carter. "You gonna to give yourself permission to download it?"

Sam shrugged and turned the crystal over "The problem is, I'm not sure how to decode it. Dad never gave us anything like this before. Vala, do you know how this is used?"

The dark haired woman pursed her lips, and Daniel looked away. "It is meant to be inserted into a Tok'ra computer terminal to interface with it. I don't suppose you have one of those?"

"Ahh no," Sam shook her head. "Our alliance with the Tok'ra never quite extended that far."

"So you'll just have to come up with one," Jack told her encouragingly.

"I guess so." Sam glanced around at the team, plus Jack. "This might take a while. Everyone, good job, and go relax."

Vala jumped off the gurney she had been sitting on and leaned up against Teal'c. "Are we still on for that game?"

"My quarters or yours?" Teal'c asked.

"Mine. Meryth wants to see it as well." Vala didn't look at Daniel as the two off-worlders' swept out of the infirmary. "I'll make popcorn!" the remaining team could hear Vala announce as they walked away.

Mitchell turned to Jack then and raised an eyebrow. "And how was your briefing?" he asked knowingly.

Jack grinned hugely. Mitchell groaned. Daniel glowered at the both of them.

...

"Yes! Run, run, run, oooohhh!" Vala bellowed at the wide screen TV. She was bouncing out of her seat, fists clenched in front of her, swaying from side to side as she acted out exactly which direction she wanted the players to go.

"Aaaaaannndddd, oh no! That was totally unfair!" Vala fumed.

Cameron looked faintly disgusted. "Do you have any idea what the rules are?"

"Absolutely no idea," Vala enthused. "But no matter, it's terribly exciting anyway, isn't it Muscles?"

"Indeed," Teal'c agreed, popping a handful of the popcorn into his mouth.

"Budge up there, and pass me that popcorn" Vala squirmed her way back onto the couch. "We might as well sit back now, they're going to debate for a while now with those funny stripped men."

Cam snorted at her description, but obediently passed her the large bowl.

Meryth looked up from her embroidery hoop and smiled faintly. She had no more idea of how the game Teal'c and Vala were watching was to be played than Vala did, but it pleased her to see her niece, as she had come to see her, so enthusiastic, so alive.

Meryth knew better than anyone the horrors the Goa'uld used to exact upon their slaves. She had watched helplessly as Chloris had carelessly ordered the death of someone for trivial matters. That kind of violence takes a toll on the host, and Meryth still occasionally suffered from nightmares of her own. Qetesh had been known to be even more conniving, more selfish than Chloris, yet Vala was so sparklingly alive. Meryth frowned slightly. She hoped it wasn't all a mask. Undoubtably some of it was. But Vala reached out her hands towards life with a child-like excitement that could not be all an act.

"Halloo?" Meryth heard Dr Jackson's voice at the door. "Vala, have you seen my green field book?"

Vala tipped head backwards, pushing herself up onto her elbows to see Daniel. "Sorry no, darling, I haven't," she answered playfully.

Daniel came closer to the couch to see what Mitchell, Teal'c and Vala were watching. British football was an intensely serious sport across the pond he knew, but he wondered how Vala had come to be watching it. He dropped his hands to the back of the couch on either side of Vala's shoulders. The scent of her freshly washed hair rose up around him, and Daniel took a deep breath of it. Suddenly his missing notebook and the work he was doing seemed only dimly important. The rest of the team, minus Sam, was hanging out, why couldn't he? He straightened and walked around to the front of the couch looking for a place to sit down.

"Jackson, move! I can't see," Mitchell ordered him with mock seriousness.

Teal'c began to rise, "Perhaps you would care to join us?"

"Oh sit down Daniel," Vala dropped a throw cushion onto the floor in front of her. Daniel hesitated for a moment, checking for Mitchell or Teal'c's reactions, but saw nothing amiss, so he settle down onto the cushion. Vala's hands came to rest on his shoulders and she began to knead the tension out of his shoulders. The game continued, with Vala occasionally squeezing too firmly in her excitement over a play, and Mitchell's running commentary on how the game wasn't as cool as basketball.

Daniel relaxed, and allowed the denial he had been holding onto to slip a little. He was enjoying Vala's touch immensely, and he found her childlike excitement over the game endearing. She was complex, colorful, so very different for the simple sweetness that had been Sha're. Jack was right. He was a schmuck. He wove his fingers into hers, and gently squeezed.

Vala rubbed her thumbs lightly against his fingers, but didn't pull her hand away. Taking this as a good sign, he lifted his head to look back at her when suddenly the power went out. The TV screen shut off with a light pop, and the room was plunged into darkness.

...

"What the hell is going on?" Mitchell yelled as he entered the control room. When the power had gone out, and the back-up systems had failed to start, they had picked up candles and flashlights and gone to help.

Sam was already there helping the technicians, not that they were getting anything done. She was on the floor under the table, Walter shinning a flashlight for her. "It's just not working, nothing is!" she called out in exasperation.

Jack was there as well and couldn't help teasing. "Maybe we should call McKay?"

"Ha! Don't even think about it, O'Neill," she ground out.

"So it's O'Neill now? She really is pissed." Jack commented mildly.

Sam banged her head on her way out from under the table, and glared at Jack. "We have no power. None. Not even the back up generators will engage."

Shouting was heard in the corridors and people were milling about. Sam took charge and started with her Jaffa comrade.

"Teal'c, can you spread the word for everyone to just stay put? We don't need the whole compound running around in the dark." Sam directed.

Vala caught Teal'c before he could leave the control room.

"Could Meryth come sit in your room? It would be so much brighter there."

Teal'c agreed and offered Meryth her quarters. "Although I no longer require Kelno'reem, I still find the practice relaxing. I have many candles there, you should be quite comfortable." Meryth took his arm as he led her away and they quietly left.

"We have to get an outside power source to figure out what happened." Mitchell agreed and he and Jack began organizing a flashlight brigade to the surface. Sam tossed the tool she had been holding onto the table and headed for the corridor. "This was not supposed to happen," she grumbled quietly to herself.

Daniel caught up with her as she marched off. "What did happen Sam?"

Sam sighed in frustration. "It was right after I set up a matrix for the data crystal. The computer in my lab had begun to interface, not completely, just a diagnostic to figure out what I needed to actually read the crystal, when it just died."

"And it overloaded the system?" Daniel tried to understand.

"It did a lot more than that. An overload would have been isolated to that circuit, at worst that breaker. This took out everything." Sam continued forward by flashlight, walking by habit to the lifts. She stopped in front of the closed steel doors, leaned her head against them and closed her eyes. "Landry is going to kill me."

"I'm sure he'll understand, you couldn't have caused this," Daniel suggested reasonably.

"No, I'm sure that's exactly what he's going to think." Sam stalked off to consult with another airman.

Vala found Daniel holding a candle in a darkened hallway. She considered the warm light flickering across his features and how handsome he looked. She had only known him for going on four years, but she had seen pictures from his younger years. She may be in the minority, but she thought he was so much more distinguished looking now. The light caught his dark blond hair and made strands of it turn gold, and all around her the busy activity slowed as she was drawn in by that molten glow. He was trying to read something - when was he not?, and didn't notice her watching him.

Vala coughed lightly to catch his attention. Daniel was startled and he jumped when he noticed her. "Hi," he stammered.

Vala smiled at him, and she pointed at the candle. "Lucerna, right?"

"Very good," Daniel approved. He became still as he looked at her over the small flame. A thought danced at the edges of his mind, but he couldn't quite catch it. Oma's words came back to him in a disconnected manner. "If you immediately know the candlelight is fire..." he recited.

Vala frowned slightly and gave him an appraising gaze. "Then you might have seen one before?" Vala offered.

He closed his eyes, not meeting her small jest. "No, it's just something I heard once."

Vala was caught in the magic of the moment. They stood in the dark hallway, lit only by the candle, while flashes of light occasionally lit up the ends of the corridor. "What does it mean, Daniel?' she whispered, her eyes luminous.

"It means that it is our choices that define us, not necessarily the results."

"You got all that from a candle?" Vala's eyes lit up and she smiled gently.

Daniel opened his mouth, then shook it off. It was too hard to explain. The thought was already fading away and before he could nail it firmly to the floor of his psyche, a generator kicked on and the emergency lights blinded them. The moment was gone.

"Lights; that means we have at least partial power back up. Come on, we'd better go see what's going on."

Daniel blew out the candle.

...

The power was back, and things were returning to normal, except for SG-1. The team sat around the glossy briefing room table across from General Landry, who had returned, along with another IOA liaison, Simon Perkins. The tension was thick following the announcement he had just given.

"This is not her fault," Daniel tried to intercede. "We had no idea the crystal would do that!"

"She is the reason we are in this mess," Perkins stated categorically.

"That's going a bit far, don't you think?" Mitchell argued. "We all believed the intel to be good."

"She brought back a device that shut down this entire facility. We simply cannot ignore the implications of this!"

After Carter managed to get a back-up generator running, they had been able to turn on some of the security system computers and pieced together what had happened. Diagnostics discovered the system had been shut down by a catastrophic lock down program, a deeply buried security feature that was designed to completely shut down and block any worm-like programs that attempted to penetrate the facility. While the idea had been good because it protected earth from any off-world hacking, no-one had ever seen it in action. Once primary power was restored Carter and Dr Lee had tried re-inserting the crystal into her jimmy-rigged matrix powered by a completely isolated system. They discovered the crystal did in fact contain a worm-like virus. They allowed it to invade the single computer it was connected to, while monitoring the effect. It appeared to have been designed to seamlessly insert itself into the main directory, laying silently beside all programs, while simultaneously tagging them. What the tags were for they could only make an educated guess.

"To be honest, we're not sure what the implications are at this point," Carter pointed out.

"It was your report that showed the program was designed to tag all of the files in the SGC database. The implications are very clear to the IOA," Perkins insisted. "Someone was planning on copying the entire thing and that kind of leak would compromise not only this facility but potentially our entire planet. Her role in this is obvious. First she brings back to Earth an alien unknown, then she presents us with this crystal, and I think we all know where this is going. I am here to inform you that an investigation will be started, and her role in this fully explored." Perkins stood then and closed his file.

"Investigation?" Daniel demanded. "She is a member of the SGC, and she has not committed any crime. She has rights."

"On the contrary, she does not. She may work here, but she is not from here, and frankly, she is not one of us." Perkins gave Vala Mal Doran a sour look. "Believe me, we will get to the bottom of this, and there will be consequences."

Perkins nodded to General Landry and walked out, leaving a stunned SG-1 in his wake. Vala was sitting very still, her eyes on the table in front of her. No one spoke for several minutes, until Daniel broke the silence.

"Vala, it's going to be all right." Daniel picked up her hand and tried to get a response. Vala continued to stare blankly in front of her. Daniel gave a worried glance at Sam.

Sam came along side Vala. "We all know the IOA is just being paranoid. None of this is your fault."

"We just have to prove it," Mitchell decided.

Vala slowly began to stir and her eyes began to focus. She squeezed Daniels hand and looked to General Landry. "Are they going to harm Meryth?"

"They won't get the chance to," Landry assured her. "If it comes to that, we have a plan." He nodded to Teal'c.

Teal'c spoke with quiet conviction. "I have been in contact with Ishta, and should Meryth need sanctuary, she will be welcomed on Hak'tyl III. She will be safe."

Vala closed her eyes in relief for a moment, then opened them. "You knew this would happen?"

"I've had my suspicions," General Landry explained. "Ever since Meryth arrived the IOA Liaisons have been sneaking around watching her," he paused. "And watching you."

Vala swallowed, then smiled bravely. "Then we need to find out exactly what is going on."

Mitchell saw that she was still holding Daniel's hand under the table, but didn't comment, given the situation. He'd be damned if he'd let anyone on his team be treated like this. He pulled the team's attention, and together they started working on a plan.


	8. Chapter Eight: Contrivances

Chapter Eight: Contrivances

Mitchell and Vala watched through the glass shield as Sam and Dr Lee worked. The crystal and it's 'virus' were still isolated and the two scientists were trying to learn what the tags it laid were for. Vala chewed on her thumb, her anxiety pushing to the surface. How had things gotten so out of control? Meryth had been like a warm blanket, a sure comfort in a cold world, and now that comfort was being threatened. Just when Earth was beginning to really feel like home, it was being pulled out from under her.

Vala sighed and picked up the glass of water in front of her, her eyes steady on the pair below. They had been working steadily on the crystal for two days, and had been back-tracking the tags. Meryth had been keeping busy in the greenhouse and with her sewing, and Daniel had simply been there. He sat beside her as she watched, he ate lunch and dinner with her, he walked her to her quarters every night. His presence was solid, comforting.

Vala realised that Carter was talking excitedly to Dr Lee. She sat up and paid attention.

"And this is a frequency, a simple AM band radio frequency!" Sam grinned at Dr Lee.

"Why would someone with this kind of technology use something so basic?" Dr Lee considered.

"Because, it would be ignored here," Carter breathed. "If you were flipping through the channels in your car, looking for a good news station and you heard static crackling, would you think anything of it? Of course not. It's brilliant really."

Mitchell pressed on the intercom. "So this thing is transmitting a signal?"

"Well, no, not right now." Dr Lee gestured to their device and continued. "It is capable of sending out a signal on a simple AM band. We have it isolated right now, so there shouldn't be any danger of it being detected."

"Detected by what?" Vala asked.

Carter addressed Vala question. "AM radio frequencies are easily disrupted; by other radio signals, metals, buildings, that sort of thing. So presumably, if this crystal was going to send out an AM signal that could could transmit data, a receiver for that info would have to be relatively close by. The complex here is producing far too much interference for it to go far. Or there would have to be a relay to protect and carry it."

"Finally!" Mitchell exclaimed. "So we're looking for a receiver?"

"Or a relay." Dr Lee nodded.

"Given to landscape, it could be something very low tech that wouldn't interfere with the signal, nor stand out to the local population," Carter mused.

"A cabin?" Mitchell suggested.

Carter grinned, "Very likely."

"Okay," Mitchell stood up from the viewing room table. "Do you need more time with it?"

"Dr Lee can continue studying it," Carter raised her eyebrows at the Dr, who drew up proudly. "I think we should brief Gen. Landry."

"Ten minutes enough time?" Mitchell asked.

Carter nodded, and pulled off her safety goggles as she walked to the security door.

"You coming Vala?" Mitchell asked. Given something to do, it was clear Cam had his groove back on. Vala smiled and nodded as she stood up. "I'll be right there. I'll just go find Daniel."

Mitchell nodded and the two left. The possibility of discovering something, anything, had raised both their spirits, and they hurried off.

...

General Landry faced the team. "I don't have to tell you to be careful."

"No sir," Mitchell agreed.

The team checked their walkie-talkies, made sure they had zats and headed out. They were going to scour the mountains around the complex, along with a team of Marines. The weather was getting colder, so they were all bundled up warmly, and Vala wiggled her toes in her thinsulate boots. They took a jeep out of the parking lot, down the winding road a bit, then turned off road into the woods. The way was bumpy and Vala fell sideways into Daniel who sat beside her in the back seat. He caught her, and smiled into her eyes as she steadied herself on the bench. Mitchell was at the wheel with Teal'c riding shotgun, and Carter sat on the other side of Vala. Sam was scanning with a small handheld device, occasionally glancing up at the scenery. It may be rugged, but it was intensely beautiful. Small boulders broke through the underbrush and lacy aspen fluttered the last of their leaves to the ground around them. Enormous pine trees surrounded them and the sky dripped with a gentle mist. Mitchell came to a stop and cut the engine.

"Now we walk," he stated.

"I think we should head south-east," Carter suggested, looking at her scanner. "Whatever is waiting to receive the signal would need to be close, so lets move that way." Sam started off with Teal'c keeping pace with her, Vala close behind. Mitchell and Daniel brought up the rear of the group.

"How do you think she's holding up?" Mitchell asked Daniel, nodding towards Vala who was close behind Carter about 15 feet ahead of their position.

"She's doing pretty well, considering." Daniel's eyes followed Vala as she paused to look down into a small gorge along their path. He watched her take in a deep breath at the sight, and he had to admit, it was amazing. A thin waterfall was breaking though the rocks across from them, crashing down into a stream filled with black rocks. A small area of yellowed grass banked the stream and a single young pine rose out of it. A caw sounded above them and a raven swooped over their heads and down to the tree. Vala continued to watch the scene and did not notice Mitchell passing her. Daniel stood along side of her and the back of his hand brushed hers as they watched the water fall.

"Do you ever think that maybe we make things too complicated?" Vala whispered.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked.

"I mean, the whole Stargate thing. Going out to other planets, gathering technologies, resources, all of that. When I look at this," she gestured at the gorge, "it all seems so pointless."

"We have learned an awful lot about the universe along the way," Daniel pointed out. "And saved a lot of people from the bad guys."

"Yes, but couldn't people just be happy living their lives, even if they didn't know about their ancient past or what a wormhole really was, or any of that stuff?"

"I suppose." Daniel caught one of her fingers in his. "You haven't been off-post in a while."

"No. And I've never been here ever."

"Do you like it?"

"It's lovely Daniel." Vala faced him then. "What if we can't prove I'm not involved in some plot? What then?"

"Then we protect you. Proof or not, we know you're innocent." Daniel looked into Vala's eyes earnestly. "We will figure this out."

Vala's eyes were bright with unshed tears and Daniels gut clenched at the sight. A desire to hug her tingled down his arms.

A sharp whistle broke through their conversation. They looked up the path to see Samantha waving at Vala. "I guess she needs me," Vala grinned. She squeezed Daniel's hand and jogged off to catch up with Col Carter. Daniel continued up and met with Mitchell.

"She's worried." Daniel summed up for Mitchell, who had given him a questioning look.

"Uh-huh. No kidding." Mitchell agreed. "I've never seen her so serious for so long before."

"I think we need to come up with a contingency plan, in case we don't find anything," Daniel said.

"A 'save-Vala' plan?" Mitchell considered.

"She needs rights, some sort of protection the IOA will have to recognize, beyond her being a human being," Daniel ran a hand though his hair, thinking hard.

"You could just marry her," Mitchell suggested cockily.

"Haven't we covered this before?" Daniel cocked an eyebrow at Mitchell.

"Sure, but this time you won't die if she walks too far away," Cam teased.

"It's kind of a cliche though, don't you think, marrying someone for a green card?" Daniel glanced around as they walked.

"It's a cliche because people do it all the time."

"But not this time," Daniel stated firmly. "Vala doesn't want to be rescued like some damsel in distress. She's strong and she needs a way to stand on her own."

"So you're not opposed to the idea then?" Cameron watched for Daniels reaction.

"What?" Daniel stumbled, then carried on. "No, I guess not, if it would help her. But that is not the issue."

Cameron nodded and they walked in silence for a minute more.

"I'm going to talk to General Landry when we get back," Daniel spoke again. "There has to be a way."

The team continued exploring for the next three hours. They covered several square miles and found nothing. Discouraged they headed back to the jeep. The team of marines had found nothing either, so they headed back to the mountain complex, and each went to their quarters to rest. Daniel showered and changed, then headed over the General Landry's office. It was almost dinner time, but thankfully Hank hadn't left yet. He was just setting a file into his 'out bin' when Daniel knocked on the open door.

"General, do you have a minute?" Daniel asked respectfully.

"I'm on my way to meet Kim for dinner, but I can spare a few minutes." General Landry shut his desk drawer and gave Daniel a piercing gaze.

"How is that going, if I may ask?" Daniel sat across from the General.

Hank Landry pressed his lips together and shook his head. Daniel said, "Ahh, never mind then."

"And how can I help you?" Landry pressed.

"Uhm, yeah," Daniel hesitated for a moment, then gathered his boldness. "I'd like to help Vala gain some sort of legal standing that the IOA can't ignore, something that would give her a firmer civilian status."

"What have you considered?" Landry asked.

"I don't know," Daniel admitted. "I don't think amnesty would be right. It would imply she has done something wrong when she hasn't. Mitchell suggested I marry her, but in all seriousness I don't have any ideas. I was hoping you would."

"I understand your concern, son." Landry picked up a silver pen off his desk. "But to be honest, this kind of diplomacy is not my expertise. Elizabeth Weir, she might have some ideas."

"Dr Weir?' Daniel tilted his head. "That's not a bad idea. Do you think I could..?"

"Take a visit to Atlantis? I think we could spare you for a day or so." Landry gave Daniel a wry look. "Go. SG-1 will continue to search here. I'm sure Dr Weir and yourself can come up with something."

"Yes, sir." Daniel shook hands with Landry as the two stood up.

"Good luck, son." Hank said to Daniel patting him on the back.

"Thank you sir," Daniel turned back to the General. "You too."

Landry raised his chin at Daniel and gave him a grin. "Thank you."


	9. Chapter Nine: Precipitance

Chapter Nine: Precipitance

"Daniel is gone? Where?" Vala leaned on General Landry's desk.

Landry gathered his wits and said calmly, "He's gone to Atlantis to do some research with Dr Weir. I expect him back in a few days, a week at most."

"Research?" Vala narrowed her eyes. "But he didn't say anything to m- to the rest of the team!"

"Be that as it may, he is gone with my approval, and the last time I checked, I was still in charge here." Landry regretted his tone as soon as he said this, and tried to smile apologetically. "The rest of your team has been given the week off. You may go Christmas shopping if you like, show your Aunt the sights."

"The sights." Vala raised an eyebrow at the General, and he had the good grace to look slightly ashamed. Vala straightened, and threw her shoulders back. "Of course. I'm sure Samantha would be happy to show us around. Or perhaps Cameron. Or maybe Walter." Vala smiled bracingly and snapped her feet together then spun around and left the room.

Hank Landry sighed and shook his head. Daniel had better find something helpful and get back soon. Vala's mood swings were more than he could handle.

...

Vala stalked down the corridor, force of habit leading her the correct way. Daniel was gone. He had left without a word, without even bothering to say goodbye. An ache caught her of guard, and she pushed it down firmly. How could she let herself become so attached? She knew better, she knew better! She remembered her conversation with Tomin when they settled things between them. She had let her guard slip in that moment with him and had admitted she hoped Earth and the SGC would be her home. How very foolish she had been. Tomin had known what she had been saying underneath her words. She knew that he had known. What she had been unable to admit aloud was that she hoped her place would be with Daniel. And sweet, sweet Tomin had understood her hope and had let her go.

The one rule she had lived by since her mother died was never, ever, let yourself be vulnerable. She should never have let things go this far! Damn, she had been so stupid. And now she had Meryth to care for in the midst of this mess. She had been far too complacent. Daniel's presence had become like a blanket, warm and comforting. But blankets can cover your eyes and smother you. Well, it was time to go. She was Vala Mal Doran, and this was her life, not the IOA's, not the SGC's and not Daniel's. She'd make sure Meryth was safe, and then she'd... she'd.. find her way. Her heart clenched at the thought, but her resolve squashed down her emotions and with a heaving breath she locked them tightly away.

First she need to find Teal'c. Christmas shopping indeed.

...

"And now Walter, you will dial the gate or so help me I will dial it for you." Vala glared at the technician as she pointed her zat at him. Her grip was firm on her bag, and Meryth was waiting below in the gate room. It was time to go. She lifted her chin pointedly.

"Ms Mal Doran, this really isn't necessary. If you'll just let me call General Landry, I'm sure I can get clearance for you to leave." Walter spoke gently holding his hands up.

"I don't NEED clearance! Unless your people are planning on taking me to your very secret and very interesting Area 51, then I am free to go. So I am going now. Dial. The. Gate." Vala took a step closer.

Walter took a breath in at her glare and finally acquiesced. "Alright. I hope you know what you are doing." Walter typed the sequence into the dialing computer, but did not announce it as each chevron locked. He looked up at Vala solemnly. "We will miss you."

Vala softened at this. She lowered the zat and on impulse grabbed Walter into a brief but fierce hug. "Thank you for helping me." She looked into his face imploringly. "This is what I have to do. You understand, don't you?"

"No, I don't." Walter shook his head.

"But you'll let me go?"

Walter stared at Vala silently. "Yes. But please reconsider after you have settled Meryth."

"How did you..? Never mind." Vala turned away to hide her emotions and ran down to the gate room. The sequence was just turning to the last chevron when she arrived and took Meryth's arm. She hitched her bag more securely onto her shoulder, looked back at Walter through the blast window, then walked up the ramp and the two stepped through the rippling surface. A second later the worm hole collapsed. and Walter let out the breath he had been holding.

...

Sammantha Carter set the receiver down slowly. This was bad, very bad. She had to tell the rest of the team. She should let General Landry know what she knew, unofficially of course. She ran her fingers through her blond hair and stood up from her work table. Her eyes caught sight of the ping-pong ball Vala had once painted a smiley face on with nail polish and she frowned in worry.

"Sam! We have a problem." Mitchell skidded into her office.

Carter gaped at Cameron Mitchell. "Who told you?"

"Walter. Wait, you already know?" Mitchell caught the side of Carter's steel worktable with his hands.

"Walter knows about Freya's device being brought of out storage?" Sam asked Mitchell in confusion.

"What? No, Walter just caught me. Vala has packed up Meryth and she left." Mitchell's breathing was slowing down as he calmed down. "She held him at zat-point and forced him to dial the gate for Hak'tyl III."

Sammantha shook her head slowly. "She ran?" She asked in disbelief. "No, no, no, no, no. No, she did not do that! Not after all these years." Sam sank down onto her stool and looked up at Mitchell bleakly. "Do you know how this is going to look?"

"Yeah. If they weren't suspicious before, they sure as hell will be now." Mitchell patted his thighs with nervous energy. "What did you say about Freya's device?"

"Cameron, this is really bad. I have a friend at Area 51," Sam explained. Mitchell raised his eyebrows. "Don't ask me who. They just called to let me know the IOA was given approval to pull Freya's 'truth device' out of storage. I can personally testify that it is an invasive procedure. Can you think of anyone they would want to question with it?" she looked at Mitchell pointedly.

"Oh, this is seriously bad news for our space pirate princess. She's going to look uber guilty now." Mitchell groaned. "Well, we have to go get her back before they find out she took off. Walter just told me and Landry what happened, off the record."

"What if she doesn't want to come back?" Sam suggested.

"Of course she does. She's got us here. And we've got Daniel." Mitchell gave a small grin.

"Your right," Sam nodded. "Have you talked to Teal'c?"

"No, I came here first. Let's go get him." Mitchell and Carter left her office and started towards the lifts. A shout made them turn, and they saw Dr Lee hustling towards them as quickly as he could.

"Colonels, I'm so glad I caught you," Dr Lee huffed.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, looking from Colonel Mitchell to the red faced scientist.

Dr Lee wheezed his answer. "Colonel Carter, you'd better come look. The data crystal, it's been activated."

...

Daniel shook hands with Dr Weir before leaving Atlantis.

"Thank you again for all your help. You've been a life-safer. Maybe even literally." Daniel said.

"Dr Jackson, it was nothing. I'm sorry you had to come all this way for it, but I'm glad some of my experience back on Earth can still be useful." Weir said ruefully. "Just give Aiden Wilson a call, and he can help you with all the details."

"I will." Daniel turned to walk towards the Puddle jumper that would ferry him through the series of Stargates home. It was a good feeling to have a plan and a direction he acknowledged to himself. He still felt a twinge of unease at having left Earth so abruptly, but he would explain everything to the team when he got back. It would be fine.

Less than an hour later his trip between two galaxies was over and the Puddle jumper was entering the SGC. Although slower than simply using Atlantis's gate to come straight home, it saved the power core of the Ancient city for their shield, so he didn't mind the trip. It had given him the time to organize the information Elizabeth Weir had given him and plan how he would tell Vala what they come up with.

The small ship came though the Earth gate and stopped, hovering above the ramp. Daniel could see the control room through the blast window just for a moment before Walter cleared the ship to enter the docking bay above. They rose smoothly and entered the bay where they came to rest. The back hatch was opened and Daniel stepped out and came face to face with his team, all looking at him gravely.

"Uhm, guys, look. I'm sorry I left so suddenly. I know I should have said something, but it was urgent. Dr Weir was able to... what's wrong?" Daniel trailed off his apology when he noticed they were shaking their heads at him, Teal'c looking at the floor.

"It's Vala, Daniel. She's gone." Samantha said with her hands clasped in front of her.

...

The remaining members of SG-1 gathered in General Landry's office. The door was closed, and they all spoke quietly in hushed, urgent tones. The data crystal that had been inactive since shutting down the base power grid had begun transmitting a faint but sure signal only hours before. Dr Lee and Colonel Carter had rushed back to the lab to examine it and still could not make sense of what they were seeing. It was transmitting an AM frequency signal, but it had been modified in some way that it was going way beyond the base, the surrounding city, even the planet. Colonel Carter had calculated the signals trajectory and the results were very troubling.

"As far as I can calculate, the signal is being sent to Hak'tyl III." Carter said with a hint of apology in her voice. She couldn't make the trigonometry say something other than what it did, but, oh, she wished she could.

"Can we assume that Vala doesn't know the signal just happens to be following her?" Mitchell asked the group.

"Of course she doesn't know," Daniel asserted. "She wouldn't do that to us. There must have been a receiver hidden in her things."

General Landry cleared his throat and lifted his coffee mug to his lips, only to find it empty. With a scowl he set it down and faced the team before him. "We cannot assume anything at this point. What we do know is that the IOA representative will be here tomorrow, and if Colonel Carter's 'friend' is correct, he will be arriving with the means to interrogate Vala. They have not yet contacted me, so I suggest you organize an off-world mission immediately, before I'm forced to ground you. Teal'c, I'm sure we have a diplomatic reason for visiting Hak'tyl III rather urgently, don't we?"

"Indeed. There are many among their youth who have completed the education units we provided them and are ready for more. Some are awaiting practical examinations in science, history and healing that SG-1 can proctor with the addition of a medical team, and perhaps SG-3." Teal'c said smoothly.

Colonel Carter blinked at Teal'c. Mitchell gave him an easy, slow grin. "Excellent," Mitchell breathed.

"Yeah, that's great guys, but how are we going to explain why Vala went ahead, without us?" Daniel inserted. His anxiety was creeping through the room like a living thing, and Mitchell's momentary glee faded away.

Teal'c once again had the answer. "Meryth is known to have experience with certain medical plants and has gone to teach about their uses. Vala went with her to give her aid and comfort in her transition."

General Landry nodded his approval. Daniel scratched the back of his neck and finally sat down beside Carter.

"We will find her Daniel," Samantha said gently. "She's a part of our family now."


	10. Chapter Ten: Admissions

Chapter Ten: Admissions

Vala nodded at the technician before her. "Of course, I understand. It's my birthday."

"Yes, it's your birthday, Vala Mal Doran. And since it's your birthday every month, we've something extra special planned for you this time."

"Oh, goody!" Vala cheered. "I love surprises."

"Then close your eyes, that's right. Now take my arm, good. That's right, just walk this way, mm-hmm. Good, good." The technician stopped, and with excitement said, "Okay now, open your eyes."

Vala laughed and snapped open her eyes and recoiled in instant horror. The technician was gone. In his place was a dusty cell, unmistakable with it's high walls, bars at one end and a tiny window covered in more bars. Vala ran to the window and peered out. Beyond her cell was a wasteland. Burnt trees stood starkly amid fields of blackened muck and twin suns glared down on the ruined landscape. Acrid smoke filled the air and she coughed and closed her eyes against the sting. Vala bit her lip and whimpered as she slid down the rough wall below the window.

"It's okay Vala."

Vala shook her head and whimpered again. It wasn't okay. Who would say such a thing?

"Vala, please. Listen to me. Open your eyes."

Vala clutched at her throat, suddenly parched as the wasteland below. "No," she rasped.

Warm hands slipped behind her and pulled her up. When had she lain down on the floor? Vala opened her eyes then and found herself looking into Meryth's warm ones. The cell was gone.

An orange glow suffused the room they sat in, and Vala realised to her shame she had been having another nightmare. This one had started at Stargate Command, but the details were fading too quickly for her to hang on to them. Meryth was holding out a cup of water and Vala drank from it greedily.

"Are you awake now, child?" Meryth asked.

"Yes," Vala nodded. "I am fine. Sorry I disturbed you."

"It was a bad one this time?" Meryth asked softly.

Vala stretched up and stared at the ceiling before answering. "I can't remember much of it, but this one was different from the others. I wasn't Qetesh. I was me, and I was happy, I think. Then I was in a prison... and then I woke up."

Meryth reached a hand up to Vala's cheek and brushed away a stray tear that had crept down her face. "Oh little one. What am I going to do with you?"

Vala took Meryth's hand in hers and looked into the wizened face before her. "You are going to scold me soundly for waking you up, tell me you wish me to stick a sock in it, and for pity's sake to let you rest."

Meryth chuckled at this, and stood up. "Good night Vala. Again."

"Good night, Meryth." Vala whispered.

...

The next morning, Vala met with Ishta. The Jaffa warrior was intimidating, even to a former Goa'uld. She raised one fine eyebrow as she looked at Vala and for a moment Vala was afraid she was going to send Meryth away. Then Ishta smiled and offered Vala a cup of morning tea.

"So you are ValaMalDoran." This was a statement, not a question. Vala nodded in agreement. "Teal'c has spoken of you."

Vala brightened at this. "Has he? Well, I always thought Muscles and I had a certain kind of kinship."

"Do you indeed?" Ishta looked at Vala calculatingly. She spoke slowly as she stirred her tea. "I would not have thought Teal'c would favour someone like you."

Vala felt a prickle run down her spine, and she realized she may have made a mistake. "Ahh, I meant as comrades, that is all. We are- were on the same SG team for the Tauri, but nothing more."

Ishta gave a small smile into her cup, and Vala felt the prickle smooth down. One hurdle jumped over successfully, if not gracefully.

"Forgive us for arriving so abruptly last night," Vala began explaining her and Meryth's sudden appearance in the Warrior Jaffa's small village. When they had stepped through the Chappai it had been the middle of the night. They had startled the guards who stood watch around the Gate. After quickly explaining who they were, they had been led to a small guest house in the village, and told to come visit with Ishta at dawn. Between arriving so late, being woken by yet another nightmare, and arising so early, Vala was feeling exhausted. She really wanted a nice cup of hot chocolate with whipped cream and those little chocolate sprinkles on the top. That and her own comfortable bed for at least another six hours. A pang of homesickness washed over Vala as she sipped her tea.

"Meryth is welcome here, as I explained to Teal'c before. We have very few elders, and her age and wisdom would make her a very valuable member of our community." Ishta had finished her tea while Vala had told of their arrival and was more relaxed. Vala breathed a quiet sigh of relief to know Meryth would be not only safe but highly esteemed.

"I understand she was once a host, like you. Do you know if she retains the ability to use a healing device?" Ishta asked directly.

Vala considered for a second. She and Meryth had never spoken of such things. "I cannot say for sure that she does, but I know that I still can, so I would assume she can as well. Do you have need for a healer?"

"We do. Using tretonin gives us freedom from the Goa'uld, but it does not heal us as quickly as a symbiote did."

Vala nodded in understanding. The village was waking around them and she could already hear the dull whack and thud sounds of Jaffa in training. No doubt there would be injuries by noon time.

Ishta and Vala continued to work out the details of Meryth's introduction to the Hak'tyl community. Vala realized it was much simpler for Meryth to join this community than to join Earth with all it's various nations and peoples and layers of rules. They were just finishing their meeting when a runner entered Ishta's dwelling.

"Ishta! Teal'c has come, along with SG-1 of the Tauri" she blurted out in her excitement. Ishta rose immediately and straightened her robes. She picked up a bone comb to smooth her already shining hair when she noticed Vala's face. Vala had gone very still and was staring at the low table before her, her face white.

"Are you unwell?" Ishta asked her.

Vala snapped out of her trance at once, and stumbled to her feet. "Absolutely. I mean, no, nothing is wrong." Vala caught herself before she started stammering. "Shall we go greet them?"

Vala followed Ishta out of the simple building the way the runner had already gone. SG-1 was here. Of course they were, Vala realized with a sinking feeling. She had been too upset yesterday to think through everything clearly. Teal'c and Walter knew where she and Meryth had gone. And they had no doubt alerted everyone to her actions. Vala wondered if Daniel was with them, but squashed that thought before it went too far. She should have known some sort of confrontation would occur. Better to get it over with then.

Colorado Springs was cold at this time, but Hak'tyl III was just entering autumn. The rising sun was filling the glade they walked through with golden light and a warm moist breeze swirled around her. Up ahead Vala could see a small cluster of people, a few obviously from Hak'tyl and others who were wearing SGC jumpsuits. There was more than just SG-1 here, and Vala was suddenly nervous. They hadn't come to drag her back to the IOA, had they? She could see Colonel Reynolds now, from SG-3, and Dr Lam chatting with one of the Hak'tyl leaders. Heart hammering, she kept walking a little behind Ishta, who had apparently forgotten her, as they approached the Chappai and the visitors from Earth. The group was milling around and hugs and laughter filled the air. The small crowd shifted then and suddenly Samantha was running up to her. Vala felt her breath escape her as Sam hugged her firmly before stepping back and saying, "Vala, what in the world were you thinking?!"

This was not what she had been expecting at all, and she groped about for the right words. But before she could come up with something Mitchell had hauled her into another hug and she forgot what she had been about to say. SG-1 was here and they weren't angry at her for leaving. She pulled back from Cameron and saw Teal'c standing with Ishta. He nodded to her with his slight bow, and Vala grinned stupidly back at him before her breath caught in her throat and her mind when blank. Daniel was here. And he was looking at her with such sadness that she lost it. He caught her before she knocked them both to the ground and for several minutes they just stood there holding each other. Daniel wrapped his arms around Vala and she felt his chin resting on her head as she tucked into his shoulder. Neither spoke until a whistle pulled them from their embrace. The rest of the SG teams were heading towards the village while Vala and Daniel were still standing there. Mitchell grinned back at them before catching up to Dr Lam.

"Daniel." Vala choked.

"That's my name, don't wear it out." Daniel teased.

Vala laughed lightly, and the tension broke.

"I'm sorry I left-" they both said at the same time. Daniel deferred and Vala continued. "I'm sorry I left yesterday. I was just so upset. When I realized you had gone to Atlantis, I thought...I thought your work was more important than helping me. And then I was angry at myself for needing your help at all that I just ran. But I had to make sure Meryth was secure, so we came here."

"It's not a weakness to need help, Vala," Daniel chided gently. "We're your team, your family. I went to Atlantis to ask Dr Weir about ways to help you establish residency on Earth. It occurred to me that day we were searching the mountain for the AM reciever. You need rights Vala. The SGC is your home, and I won't have the IOA threatening you just because their bored or paranoid or both."

"Residency? What does that mean?" Vala asked. Daniel took her hand and led her over to a granite outcropping beyond the Stargate approach. They sat down together and Daniel explained what he had learned from Dr Weir.

"Australia... that's another one of your nations, is it not?" Vala asked.

"Yes it is, one of the english speaking ones. They have people in Atlantis as part of the international team there but they are not currently a part of the IOA or the Stargate program at home. Though according to Dr Weir's contact, they would like to be." Daniel clarified.

"So, I would be Australian?" Vala tossed her dark hair over her shoulder and gave Daniel the chance to appraise her. "Do I even look like one?" Daniel rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Oh course you look Australian, you're human Vala. To be honest, you even sound like one." Vala stood along with Daniel and walked with him as he began the walk back to the village.

"I sound like one? In what way?"

"You know, your accent."

Vala laughed then, a light and merry sound. All her anger over her dependence on Daniel was melting away, and a tiny part of her was feeling a little ashamed she had acted so rashly. Daniel had said "home" just now. Vala's heart lifted at the thought. It was almost like he had said 'our home.' She wanted that so badly, and here on Hak'tyl her problems with the IOA and the security breach felt so far away. Maybe she could be home there. If Daniel was right and all she needed was some sort of Earth status, maybe things would work out.

"But there is something you need to know, Vala." Daniel stopped walking and turned to face her.

Vala swallowed, her happy bubble deflating. Here it comes, she thought. Her nightmare came back to her suddenly and she felt her throat parch.

"When you left Earth, the data crystal Tealias gave you activated," Daniel spoke seriously. "It began transmitting a signal that Sam and Dr Lee calculated was being sent here. I'm afraid it looks very bad Vala, first that you ran and then that the potential data breach was following you."

Vala straightened her spine, her eyes wide. "Do you think I had something to do with all this?"

Daniel looked into Vala's eyes, and spoke earnestly. "I do not believe for one second you had anything to do with it Vala. You have done many things, it is true. You have lied to me, tricked me on more than one occasion and argued with me at almost every turn. But for some reason, I just know this wasn't you. It's more than the fact that you have been on our side for years. Something in my gut is telling me to trust you."

Vala didn't know what to say. She licked her lips and her eyes raced over Daniel's face looking for any hint he was in jest. There was none.

"We made it look like you came ahead to settle Meryth into the Hak'tyl community," Daniel continued, "and SG-1, SG-3, and Dr Lam's med team are here for educational development reasons. As far as the IOA is concerned we left on a routine mission. But we have to find that receiver, and we are reasonably sure it is somewhere with you or Meryth."

Vala nodded numbly, and then started. "I guess I should apologize to Walter."

"Probably. But he's not upset either. He was worried, and he made no mention of the incident in his logs. We only knew about it because he told General Landry and Colonel Mitchell strictly off record. He cares about you, and wanted to make sure you didn't look bad. We all care Vala. That's why we're here."


	11. Chapter Eleven: Germination

Chapter Eleven: Germination

Daniel and Vala joined up with the rest of the team in Ishta's home. She had settled herself on some cushions and made no move to leave, so SG-1 sat as well. Teal'c trusted her and they supposed she ought to know what was going on with the Goa'uld/Lucien Alliance anyway. Mitchell and Teal'c explained what had transpired so far with Tealias, and Sam explained what they had discovered about the data crystal. When Sam began describing the signal it was transmitting, Vala jumped up.

"Just a minute, Sam," Vala apologized. "Let me go get my bags."

Mitchell nodded at Daniel who rose to follow Vala over to the guest house. Vala practically ran the whole way and Daniel was grateful for Mitchell's insistence on maintaining their PE regimens. Vala burst inside, startling Meryth.

"I need everything we brought with us," Vala gushed out at the older woman. "It's important."

Meryth didn't need another word. She and Vala swiftly gathered up their bags and Daniel helped carry them back to Ishta's home. They laid the baggage down into a space Teal'c had cleared in the middle of the communing room, and Sam began her scanning.

The main bag was dumped out and clothing, personal items and toiletries spilled out. Sam picked up each item, then moved on to the next. The pile of items scanned was growing and Vala was becoming impatient. So far nothing was revealing any sort of signal.

"Nothing?" Vala balked when the bag was empty.

"Not yet," Sam said before she picked up the bag itself and began running the Asgard scanner over it. Vala came closer to watch when the scanner began to suddenly show a spiking yellow line.

"That's it!" Vala cried. "It's in the bag!"

She began feeling along all the sides of the bag. The inside seams were searched, the outside pockets felt through, but still nothing was there.

"I don't understand, where is it?" Vala asked.

Sam was looking at the scanner, and glanced up at Vala distractedly. "Actually, I'd like to try something else." Sam stood up with the scanner and moved towards Vala herself. Vala became very still as she realized what Samantha was thinking. She waited while Sam moved the scanner around her own body then repeated her motions on Vala. Her face fell.

"I think.. it's inside you." Sam turned the scanner around and handed it to Vala to check for herself. Vala saw the wide yellow bands dancing across the display as she pointed it at herself. An anger began to fill her as she stared at the readings. If it was inside her then how did it get there? How could Tealias do this to her? They had been friends!

"Get it out of me Samantha, right now!" Vala cried in rising panic.

"Calm down Vala," Sam tried to diffuse what she could see was a volcano about to erupt. "I'm not even sure where it is yet."

"Then find it!" Vala snapped. Her eyes were wide, and she started biting her finger nail. Daniel came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Meryth, who had been sitting beside Ishta, rose and came to comfort Vala as well. Daniel looked over at Colonel Mitchell.

"Cam, could you go find Dr Lam?" he asked Mitchell.

Mitchell headed out immediately, while Sam directed Vala to take a seat. Ishta and Teal'c watched all of this silently and Meryth quietly patted Vala's arm.

Sam's concentration never faltered as she slowly moved the scanner over Vala. She shook her head, made an adjustment to the device and resumed her search. Mitchell came back with a curious Carolyn Lam in tow, who came directly to Colonel Carter. The two studied the screen of the scanner, Mitchell evidently having appraised Dr Lam of the situation.

Dr Lam and Sam both frowned at the device, and they both looked up at Vala together. Dr Lam spoke first.

"Vala, I'm going to need you to lay down on your abdomen," she spoke with professional detachment.

Vala nodded and she stretched out on the rattan mat covering the center of the floor. Lam pointed at her spine and Carter directed the scanner to where the doctor pointed. A moment later Vala felt Dr Lam's cool hand on her back. The young physician probed the spine carefully, shook her head at Sam, who scanned again.

"It looks like the signal is coming from your lower spine," Carter interpreted the results.

"But I cannot feel it, so it is likely buried deep, possibly even attached to the anterior surface of the caudal nerve cluster." Dr Lam expounded.

"English please," Mitchell injected.

Dr Lam raised her eyes to the Colonel, and glanced around the room taking in the entire team. "Whatever this thing is, it seems to be located close to the bundle of nerves at the base of the spine. This is tricky because damage to those nerves can cause paralysis to the lower extremities. I have no idea how such a device could have traveled to this location, and I can see there is no entry wound in the immediate area."

"The device may be using the increased electrical activity of the caudal nerves to power itself," Sam suggested to the doctor, who nodded her agreement.

Vala had sat up by now. "Can you get it out of me?" she asked, her normally grey eyes looking nearly blue with emotion.

"In a word, no." Carolyn stated. "Not here. We could try under surgical conditions, but I'm not optimistic." The doctor didn't sugar coat it.

"Carolyn," Sam spoke cautiously. "What if we used the George Hammond to selectively beam it out of her?"

"Unconventional, but interesting." Dr Lam considered thoughtfully.

"Sounds good to me," Vala asserted. Anything to get this thing out of her!

Mitchell moved into the circle of science then. "Hang on, wait a minute. What if we didn't remove it, not yet?" Vala rolled over and stared up at Mitchell.

"Now, don't glare at me like that. Think about it. Do we know who planted this?"

"Tealias" Vala stated promptly.

"We _think_ it was him. But we don't know, and we don't know what is actually going on. Yet." Mitchell encompassed the group at large as he explained.

"You want to use Vala as bait?" Daniel said, incredulous at the idea.

"Why not?" Vala agreed with Mitchell. Sam and Vala worked out the technical details, while Mitchell, Daniel and Teal'c debated the strategy. When the team finally came to a consensus the meeting broke up and each moved to their other tasks in the Hak'tyl community. Ishta came along side Carolyn Lam.

"You have a warriors heart."

Carolyn turned to the Hak'tyl leader in surprise. "Me? No, no, I've only fired a weapon during basic training - at a paper target!"

"That may be so, but fighting is not the only thing a warrior must do. You were unflinching in your assessment of ValaMalDoran's condition, and _that_ took courage." Ishta granted the Earth woman a rare smile before leaving to follow Teal'c towards the communal training area leaving Dr Lam slumped against the doorframe in thought.

...

Meryth caught up with Vala. The raven haired woman had carried their belongings back to the guest house after the meeting in Ishta's home had concluded. She was busy unpacking their things when she was stopped by the older woman's hand on her arm. Vala stopped, her arms full of clothing as they hovered above the green duffle bag and she met Meryth's eyes.

"You need to go back with them."

Vala swallowed thickly and laid the clothing down. "Of course; I must return to the SGC to get this thing removed. And to catch the worm who did this to me."

"That's not what I mean, Vala. And I believe you know it." Meryth took Vala's arm and pulled her outside. "Walk with me."

Vala complied, surprised by Meryth's sudden insistence. Meryth walked gracefully for her age, her head held high. They passed groups of villagers along the way who all nodded to her respectfully. Vala felt somewhat awkward beside the woman, having never noticed how regal the woman could be. They continued until they were well beyond the village in the opposite direction of the Stargate.

"My dear child," Meryth spoke finally. "You have cared for me more than anyone has in a very, very long time. You took me into your home, your life and your safekeeping. Should I not try to do the same for you?"

Vala turned confused eyes towards the woman who had become like a second mother to her in the few short weeks they had been together. "What are you saying?"

"This community has welcomed me, and they welcome you as well. You could do very well here, but Vala, you would not thrive." Meryth reached out and pulled a stalk of grain towards herself, neatly stripping the grains from it into her hand. "These seeds, if planted in good soil would grow, would they not? They may produce a doubling of their number, or a tripling. But when we plant them we always hope for so much more. We want, no, we _need_ for them to produce yields much greater than that."

Vala looked at the tiny ovals and nodded in understanding. "A community needs food for the winter months, of course."

"Yes, and how very like us they are. If they are to flourish and produce an abundant crop they must have not only _good_ soil, they must have excellent soil. It must supply the seed richly, with just the right amount of nutrients to meet it's unique needs. They must also have warm sunlight and fresh air and a certain amount of resistance that they may grown strong."

Meryth popped one of the grains into her mouth and offered another to Vala. They chewed silently on the grains until they turned soft were gone.

"This grain is good, Vala. It had everything it needed to do beyond well. But this place will not give you what _you_ need to do well." Meryth took Vala's hands in hers and faced the younger woman. "I want you to thrive."

Vala nodded, swallowing thickly. She looked around her at the golden fields, the thick trees along the path and back towards the village. She knew what Meryth was trying to say, but she had no idea how a simple hope could become something real. Working with the Tau'ri had challenged her in new ways, while supporting her like she had never before experienced.

"I love Earth, Meryth." Vala spoke softly. "I love the energy, the people, the wild variation. I love the way... it was like being home, " she whispered.

"Then you should return there." Meryth nodded firmly and pointed back at the village. The SGC personnel could be seen mingling with the Hak'tyl people. "Those people are your home, child. When you find 'home' you keep it. You cherish it, you protect it, and you never let it go unless you have no other choice."

Home. The word rang in Vala's mind as the two walked back to the village. Home. A desire to remember home had been what had led her to Meryth. But that hadn't been home. Home was...

Vala saw Daniel cresting the ridge and she sucked in a breath. Light danced through his hair, and he laughed at something a young marine had said before looking down and seeing her. He grinned in her direction before continuing on. Her heart clenched at the sight because she suddenly knew, and she could not pretend it was anything than what it was. Home was where Daniel was.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Gleaning

Chapter Twelve: Gleaning

Daniel grunted as he hefted the basket up. He could feel sweat trickling down his spine, and he shifted the basket so he could wipe his arm across his forehead. Around him voices sounded like a chorus of discordant parts yet somehow making a pleasant sound. He saw a young girl, too young to be concerned with symbiotes, shriek with laughter as she ran from a boy teasing her with a worm. The grain was heavy and he moved towards the cart where others were filling tight bags with the golden seeds to save for the winter months that had not yet arrived. They would soon. The mornings were cool, and an icy mist was beginning to from in the evenings. But during the heat of the day after the fields had dried from the overnight fogs, the sun was hot and the work harder.

Daniel lifted his basket up to the waiting woman on the cart and immediately turned back to the field. They had not expected to be helping the Hak'tyl with their harvest, but since they were there and the work needed to be done, and no one was in much of a hurry to return to Earth, they had all pitched in to help. As a result it was going much faster than in years past they were told. About 20 rows over he could see Mitchell flirting with Carolyn Lam as they gleaned together, and the sight made him feel a little old. That was ridiculous of course. Mitchell was a decade older than him, but he carried himself like a younger man. He put himself out there in such a carefree way. Daniel sighed as he turned away from the reminder that he was never going to be like that. But turning gave him another troubling sight. Closer to him was Vala and a mature Jaffa. As the free-Jaffa world had birthed itself, many new agreements had been made and this particular Jaffa, one of a group of at least 30 freed from a minor System Lord, had come to Hak'tyl seeking community. And women, obviously.

Daniel rolled his shoulders as he saw the Jaffa touch Vala's upper arm. Vala squeezed another small shock of grain into their bursting basket and said something Daniel couldn't hear. He hesitated beside the cart deciding to get a drink of water from the barrel and was rewarded when the Jaffa lifted the full bushel and moved away from Vala. He said something over his shoulder as he walked towards the cart but he didn't see Vala take a deep breath as she closed her eyes. Daniel dropped the watering cup and moved towards her with his empty basket, mesmerized as she lifted her dark ponytail off her neck. Her back stretched long as she massaged her shoulders, and Daniel was now close enough to see a bead of perspiration run down behind her ear. He felt an almost overwhelming urge to wipe the bead away. Almost. He caught himself before he did something foolish in front of the whole community. Instead he knelt down beside her with his basket and she smiled up at him brightly. A satisfied feeling filled him as he noticed she seemed happier to see him than she had the Jaffa. He took a quick look back and knew the Jaffa had noticed his replacement. The Jaffa had frowned but moved off towards another worker.

"Are you getting hot?" he asked Vala.

"Steaming," she agreed. "And I wasn't sure if Pant'ur would leave once the basket was filled or not," she admitted ruefully.

"Having trouble with your admirers?" Daniel asked lightly.

"Oh, nothing I couldn't handle, not normally." Vala reached for another shock and began massaging the grain into the basket. Daniel took the hint and picked up one himself, rubbing the small grains off the straw. "But I'm hot, and tired, and thirsty, and honestly he was starting to drive me crazy."

Daniel felt something flip over in his chest at her words. He nodded in understanding. "Would you like me to get you some water?"

"Yes, but what if he comes back?" Vala peered around looking for the annoying Pant'ur.

"I think your safe for the moment," Daniel gestured across the field. The Jaffa in question was working beside a lovely Hak'tyl woman, his back turned to the two of them. "I'll fill my canteen and bring it back for you."

Daniel hurried to get the water, not entirely sure the Jaffa wouldn't try to usurp him in his absence, but he needn't have worried. Vala grabbed his canteen eagerly and threw her head back to take a long drink of the cool water. Daniel found himself staring, watching the shape of her throat, and he suddenly found it hard to breath. She was magnificent. Her eyes slid closed as she swallowed, then she lowered the canteen reluctantly and licked her lips. Daniel's mouth went dry as he gazed at her moist lips, his own hanging slightly open.

"What?" Vala asked. "I didn't drink it all!"

Daniel pulled himself together, and quickly took a drink to cover his reaction. The two went back to work and by the time they had their basket full, Ishta was calling for the evening break. The children stacked the baskets in a shed, while the adults helped to stack the completed sacks into the granary. In groups of twos and threes the community dispersed to clean up and prepare the evening meal. Daniel threw some water into his face from a barrel outside the training ground and debated with himself. Finally coming to a decision, he approached Meryth.

"Would it inconvenience you if Vala and I took a walk?" he asked her politely.

Meryth turned surprised eyes at Daniel. "You're asking my permission to court her?"

Daniel gulped, caught in his own web of undetermined feelings and thoughts. "No. I just thought she might be expected to help with the meal..." he trailed of lamely.

"Do not concern yourself, young man," Meryth reached an aged hand up to his face. "Take as long of a walk as you both like."

Daniel breathed again as the elder walked away, and went in search of Vala. He found her scrubbing her own face at the water barrel just as he had been a quarter hour before. She ran wet fingers over her hair and dried her face on her shirt front, exposing her abdomen in the process. Just as she was pulling her shirt back down she saw Daniel approaching the barrel. Her mouth quirked and before he knew it she had thrown a handful of water at him. Daniel jumped but got soaked anyway.

"Oh, it is _on_!" he declared, splashing water back at her. Vala laughed and soon they were throwing so much water at each other the ground around them became muddy and they were forced to stop or suffer scrubbing their boots next. Daniel grabbed her hand on impulse and led her away from the water, pleased when she followed willingly. Vala turned towards him used his shirt back to dry her face, laughing at his reaction.

"Come on, lets walk up that hill and watch the sunset," Daniel suggested letting go of her hand.

Vala agreed, and soon they were rising above the field they had worked in all day. The sun wasn't quite ready to set yet setting the remaining unharvested portions glowing gold in the late afternoon light. They sat down on a springy patch of ground and said nothing, just watched the grain wave in the light wind. A small flock of birds flew overhead, and Vala followed them with her eyes as long as she could. Daniel picked at the grass around them.

"This was nice, Daniel." Vala stated simply.

Daniel nodded curtly. "You're welcome. You deserved a break. What with beating off Pant'ur and all," he teased lightly.

Vala grinned at him and shook her head. She reached up and pulled her elastic from her hair freeing the black mass and ran her fingers through it, now that it had dried. Daniel watched it fall around her shoulders, and even though they were both still a little grubby in spite of their water fight, he wanted to touch it. He wanted to do more than touch her hair, but a sharp whistle interrupted his impulse. Mitchell was waving at them from the outskirts of the village, and he could see people were gathering for meals set up at tables between the small buildings below them. Taking the hint, the two stood up and brushed off their clothes. Together they walked back down to the village, watching the sun finally sink beyond the field as they came to the edge of the village.

Meals were already started when they arrived, and Daniel and Vala were soon eating as well, having been invited to join with the elders table. Laughter flowed through the village, and as the remains were cleared away, someone began playing a stringed instrument close to the training grounds. Others drifted that way when their table was finished and before long most of the village and the Tau'ri were gathered there. Meryth was teaching some of the ladies the dances she had taught the officers at the SGC, several good-naturedly demonstrating what they had learned.

An impromptu party was developing but Daniel felt very tired. He saw Vala dancing with the other ladies, and could tell more than one Jaffa was watching her as well. When Pant'ur approached her and she gave him a smile, Daniel didn't want to watch any more. She had seemed annoyed by the man that afternoon in the field, but now she was all laughter and smiles. She could handle one Jaffa, that he knew. He patted a few friends on the back and made his escape back to the guest house where he had been crashing with Mitchell. Inside he washed up better, changed into cleaner clothes and picked up the book he had been reading the night before. He had just lain back to read himself to sleep when he heard noises outside that sounded suspiciously like a private party. Lifting himself up he peaked out the un-shuttered window opening and saw Mitchell with someone small and dark haired. Groaning, he rolled over. He grabbed his sleeping bag and book and snuck out the back entrance before Mitchell and his whomever made it in through the front. Once outside he thought about his predicament. There was no way he was going back in there. Even if they didn't get into anything serious, he wasn't interesting in taking that risk. The moon was rising, giving light to the path between the buildings, and he could still hear the party, apparently in full swing. He looked to the left and spied the granary. It at least would be fairly warm when the fog rolled in, with all those sacks to insulate the place. Decision made, Daniel headed there and made himself as comfortable as possible on the grain sacks. It wasn't all that bad, considering, and at least here he could read in peace. And fall asleep in peace. And not have to hear Mitchell making out with that petite Jaffa woman and wishing he had someone warm to hold as well.

...

"Vala," Meryth pulled her aside after passing her tambourine off.

"What is it?" Vala asked. "Is something wrong?" Meryth shook her head no, and the two began making their way through the crowd. Sam waved at Vala, and Ishta even offered her a rare smile.

"I wondered how your walk was this afternoon," the elder asked innocently. The two women linked arms and walked slowly away from the party back to their guest house.

"It was, nice." Vala smiled softly. "We had a water fight, then we just watched the sun for a while. It was very peaceful."

"You didn't talk, then?"

"No." Vala turned to Meryth once inside. "Nothing happened. It was just nice."

Meryth nodded sagely and picked up a blanket from the sleeping mat. "I think it time you went to him."

Vala's mouth fell open and she stared at Meryth. "What are you saying?"

"Child, I saw something this evening that I'm fairly certain no one else noticed." Meryth began, and Vala nodded in encouragement. "Your Colonel Mitchell seemed quite enamored by a young lady."

"Dr Lam? I'm afraid several people have noticed his interest in her." Vala shook her head.

"Perhaps, but did you notice them go back to his quarters?" Meryth smiled softly.

"I didn't!" Vala caught on now. "Oh no, Daniel went to bed early, and they were heading-"

"Your Daniel left before they arrived," Meryth elaborated. "When I stepped outside the circle earlier, I observed him leaving their quarters with a bed roll and a book. I do not think he intends to return there tonight."

"He's going to sleep outside? He'll freeze!" Vala snatched the blanket from Meryth's arms. "Which way did he go?"

"Calm down, child. He went to the granary. He'll be warm enough there, I expect. No need to trouble yourself on that account." She raised an eyebrow at Vala in challenge.

Vala's eyes grew round then. What Meryth was suggesting finally caught up with her. "You think I should go throw myself at him?"

"Of course not," Meryth snorted. "I think you should go find him and let him know how you feel. Your people will be leaving tomorrow. Things will start happening. It's time you two were sorted out before you get back to Earth."

Vala hesitated. She knew exactly how she felt about Daniel. But what if he rejected her like before? She didn't want to feel like that ever again. She started to shake her head when Meryth clasped her face in her wrinkled hands.

"You're afraid he will push you away, aren't you?"

Vala nodded, and a tear beaded up in the corner of her eye.

Meryth looked into Vala's eyes seriously. "Even if he does, Earth is your home now, the Tau'ri your people. You have a place there. But I do not believe he will reject you. I have been watching, my Vala-lily. He loves you. Give him the opportunity to recognize it for himself."

Vala hugged the blanket to her chest and the tear spilled over. No one had called her 'Vala-lily' since she was a very little girl. She let the blanket slid from her arms and hugged Meryth instead. "I will try."

...

Vala peaked out the guest house door. She knew most people were either still gathered at the training circle or already settled for the night, but she felt the need for privacy. She quietly slipped between the low buildings, making her steps as silent as possible. Meryth had brushed her hair until it was soft and smooth and Vala had changed into soft clean clothes. She held the extra blanket in her arms as she crossed from one shadow to the next making her way to granary. Once there she slid back the door and held her breath as it scrapped against the frame. There was no sound within, and no one seemed to see her slip inside. Vala lifted the door to slid it shut to prevent it from scrapping a second time, then turned and looked around. It was much different looking than it had been this afternoon. It had seemed full and even cramped then, full of people passing bags, voices echoing and light filtering through dust motes. Now it felt huge. The ceiling above was at least four times her height, the largest building in the community, and the only one made of solid stone throughout. Above her rafters spanned the expanse and moonlight sparkled through the high upper vents. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she saw a dim light from one side of the pile of gain sacks. Approaching silently, Vala climbed the bags and found Daniel's flashlight nearly dead, but still on. Daniel was asleep, his glasses still on his face, and his sleeping bag spread out under and beside him. Maybe he had kicked it off? A book was still held loosely in his hand. Vala reached out cautiously and took the book from him. When he didn't react she grew bolder and gently pried his glasses off. She laid them on a sack above his head, turned off the dying flashlight and placed it beside the book and glasses. She spread her blanket down beside him, and adjusted a grain sack for a pillow. Then she gathered Daniels sleeping bag back up around him, laid down and watched him sleep.

The night was getting colder. Vala scooted a tiny bit closer to Daniel as she watched him sleep. It was the most startling thing. Without his glasses he seemed younger. More vulnerable. His breath caught in his sleep and he mumble something softly. Vala didn't breath. Daniel shifted and his hand moved beside hers. He seemed to sense her hand, because his warm palm wrapped around her's and he held on. Vala could not move now if she wanted to. She wasn't sure she could even breath. But the day's work began creeping up on her and she felt herself sinking. She tucked her toes into Daniels open sleeping bag and moments later let sleep take her.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Possession

Chapter Thirteen: Possession

Daniel woke with his head on the edge of a grain sack. He didn't remember falling asleep, but his book was no longer beside him. Instead there was a swath of mahogany hair. Daniel realised with a start that it was Vala. She was asleep on the grain sacks beside him, her elbow under her head and a blanket pulled over her, with just the edge of his sleeping bag covering her feet. When had she come here, and how had she known where to find him? There was nothing Vala liked better than a good party; it made no sense for her to have come here, to be with him. With him. She had stayed with him. For him. He noticed then that he was comfortable and warm because the sleeping bag had been laid over him. Vala. She had come, covered him when he fell asleep, and had fallen asleep beside him. The beauty of what she had done enfolded him as warmly as the blanket and he suddenly needed to think. Very carefully he sat up and lifted himself out of the unzipped sleeping bag. He laid it very slowly over Vala, taking great care to not startle her awake. He gazed down at her face, taking in the sooty eyelashes that lay against her pale cheeks, then turned and quietly climbed off the stack and made his way outside.

Cold air scraped into his lungs, but Daniel didn't care. It felt bracing, made him feel alive and he sucked in another breath. The wind blew from across the distant mountains, and the moist air picked up in the ocean beyond them caught on the divide. The clouds above were pregnant with snow, ready to break free and swallow up the mountain. Far away a voice called, echoed against the granite hills, then was hushed by the already fallen mist. Daniel felt that voice like it was inside of himself. He'd been crying out for a long time, but fear, duty, and the need to avoid pain had swallowed it up before he could hear it echo back, or could make out what it had truly said.

His memories had held him back for so long. Once it was the pain of losing his parents and the sting of his Grandfathers disinterest. Later it was the lessons he learned in the academic world: agree with the consensus or be mocked or worse, academically shunned. A white wall of silence had filled his soul. It protected his heart and it saved his pride. He'd been angry back then, and that anger had driven him to write and publish what he knew to be true even though no one believed him. But anger was not a substitute for confidence. The Stargate program had begun to change him, and year by year he had shed the scared little boy who had become the unsure scientist. Knowing that he wasn't eccentric but was right had bolstered his self-confidence. Being treated like an equal, and a necessary part of a team had healed years of pain. Where once he had been rejected, now he was accepted. Falling in love with Sha're had been like a fairytale, and it was so long ago now that it truly felt more mythical than real.

The night around him was dark and mystical. He followed the path he and Vala had taken the afternoon before, and was soon up on the same ridge overlooking the valley with the village and the fields. In the distance he could see the lights of the fires glowing through the misty air. To the north and south was darkness. Behind him was the mountains, and he felt like he was standing on the edge of a knife.

To one side was the life he had come to know: Stargate Command, his position there, solid and valued, but privately isolated and alone. To the other was the possibility of a love like he had never known, not even with Sha're. He felt something slide into place as he realised this. Sha're had been the love of his youth, and he had loved her with an infatuation bordering on worship. Now he was more mature and less needy; more sure of himself and his position in the world. And before him was a love born of that maturity. Someone who knew the darkness he was capable of and accepted him fully in spite of it. Someone who made him feel vital, who's very presence incited a yearning inside. She wasn't perfect, but neither was he. Would he stay here forever on this edge of indecision? His balance was slipping and he knew he was going to land one way or the other very soon even if he did not choose. His life and work at the SGC looked pale and grey without her being a part of it. That voice inside him rose up again, mighty this time, and it bellowed and echoed around the mountains in his heart: _Choose her! Love her!_

The conviction echoed and came back, and Daniel knew with a certainty what he wanted. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to love her, to care for her, to comfort her, and to cherish her for the rest of his life. Placing his heart into her hands no longer felt foolish or dangerous. He knew her games, and he had seen through them. The knife edge he had been balancing on was gone and the ground beneath him was solid and sure. Droplets of mist were catching on his eyelashes as he gazed up at the sky. He was hers.

...

Daniel silently reentered the granary and looked up at his love. Vala still slept, and she must be cold and uncomfortable up there. He climbed back up, knelt before her, and with gentle strength he lifted her up onto the sleeping bag, tucking her in as she had done for him. She came awake then and her eyes opened to find him looking tenderly at her.

"Daniel, what are you..?" Vala started to ask. But she didn't finish the question because Daniel was leaning in and then he was kissing her. Vala's heart constricted. Was this going to be like before? Would he kiss her in the night, then reject her in the morning? She didn't think she could take that again. His lips were warm and caressing against hers, and she found herself responding, in spite of her anxiety. His hands came up to cup her face and they were cold. He smelled of the coming winter and snow, and something else that was uniquely Daniel. She slid her arms around his waist as he pushed her down. He took her breath away. He was growing warmer, and she felt the heat of him as he stretched out above her, propping himself up on his elbows as he continued to hold her face and kiss her. In spite of the sleeping bag between them she was aware of his every contour against her. An aching longing pooled deep within her, and she felt she might break with the pain of it. This was her Daniel, not a stranger she had just met. He knew her every flaw and he was gazing at her as though she was a fine piece of porcelain, not the cracked piece of pottery she knew herself to be.

Daniel hovered above Vala, and smiled down at her. She looked drowsy, and lovely, and so very beautiful to him. He licked his lips and stared. Cautious eyes looked back up at him, and bizarrely, he wanted to laugh.

"Daniel," Vala spoke in a low voice. "What is going on?"

"I'm choosing," Daniel answered and he sat up, pulling her up along with him. He didn't want to be far from her. He picked up her hand in his and wove their fingers together and settled them against his chest. His eyes were clear as he looked into hers.

"I know I've been giving you mixed signals, and I know how unfair that has been. And yet, you've been there, you stayed with me Vala, and I don't mean just tonight. You've put up with my grouchiness and my condescension. And you've made me realise something." Daniel paused and waited, watching to see how Vala was taking this.

Vala was stunned. He wasn't apologizing for his improper passion. He wasn't pulling away. He was here, completely in this moment. She nodded at him to continue, unable to speak through the thickening in her throat.

"I want to be with you. The way you have been for me, Vala. I want to be there for you when you're happy, when you're hurt, when you're so angry you want to throw something just to watch it smash into smithereens." Daniel took her jaw in his palm and ran his thumb over her cheek. Vala found herself leaning into his touch, and soon he was running another hand through her hair. He did not kiss her though, but gazed at her intently. She closed her eyes, the emotions filling her up and leaned into his chest. His arms came around her and she felt warm and safe and loved.

"Vala, I want..." Daniel's voice grew low and intense. "I know it's kind of silly, and maybe a little old fashioned, but I... I want to be married to you. I mean, I'd like to ask you to marry me. If you'll have me."

Vala sat up straight then and her heart broke. She knew what was going on. This was so out of character for Daniel, she knew what he must be thinking. She pulled her arms away from his and wrapped them around herself.

"Daniel, if you're trying to save me from the IOA, you honestly don't have to do that." Vala looked down at her hands between them, shame and embarrassment warring within her. This was what came of swindling the galaxy. It was justice getting back at her. Someday, a completely wonderful man would come along, sweep her up off her feet and make her want to love him and be real for him, and none of it would be real because he just had a saving-people thing, and a huge dose of guilt where she was concerned. Fate was punishing her and she wouldn't let it hurt him in the process. She couldn't let him do this. It was too noble, too good for her.

Daniel laughed quietly then, and he gave her a sage look. "Is that what you think I'm doing?"

"Of course it is, Daniel. Why else would you say all those nice things?" Vala's eyes were large and silver and she shook her head in confusion.

"Because I am being serious. Vala Mal Doran, you listen to me, and really hear me." Daniel caught both her hands in his. "I love you. I am in love with you, and I believe I have been for some time. I don't want to save you, I want to marry you. And to be honest, I'm not entirely sure marrying you would have slowed down the IOA much anyway. So that's _not_ why I'm asking."

Hope flared in Vala's chest and her eyes studied Daniel's. The truth of his words shone through his voice and his face and she realised he was being completely sincere.

"You.. love.. me?" Vala tested the unfamiliar combination of words with a slight frown. "You do remember who I am, what I've done to you, right?"

"Yes, I do, and _yes_, I do." Daniel grinned at her. "You're the space-pirate who tried to steal my ship. You whipped my ass, and escaped anyway and then you came back and took me hostage for weeks." He couldn't help but chuckle at that. "You saved us all from the Ori, and when they used you and came back, you helped us find a way to stop them." Daniel nodded solemnly at his love. "I know you, and you know me."

Daniel kissed her again, softly this time. "You don't have to marry me to stop the IOA. I do want to protect you but the Australian diplomat is already taking care of that." Daniel pulled himself away from Vala and sat beside her on the stack, their fingers still threaded together and waited.

Vala felt her walls crumbling away. Daniel Jackson loved her. And he wasn't trying to rescue her. Vala swallowed convulsively. Was she making a huge, horrible mistake? What if he changed his mind? "Yes."

"Yes, you'll marry me?" Daniel asked hopefully.

"I will Daniel. If you're sure.."

Daniel didn't look hurt. In fact he didn't feel hurt. His love for Vala was so solid, so sure, he discovered it must have been building for some time. She grounded him, gave him a foundation. Her hesitation didn't faze him. Not when he was sure enough for the both of them.

"I'm sure." Daniel lifted her by her hips off the sleeping bag. "If you'll just hang on a moment," Daniel straightened the sleeping bag and folded up the blanket Vala had brought into a wide pillow. He held a hand out to her. "Come lay down. It's really late, we might as well finish sleeping here."

Vala held back. "Daniel, what happens when someone sees us leaving here in the morning?"

"Vala, I'm sure half the base back home already thinks we're sleeping together. How much worse can it get?"

"Half the Hak'tyl thinking we're sleeping together?"

"Will they care?"

Vala cocked her head. "Probably not." She sank down beside him and he drew he up against his chest, one arm wrapped around her stomach, the other under her head. "Just try to sleep," he whispered against her hair, tucking the sleeping bag up around them both.

Vala felt engulfed by his warmth. His words echoed in her mind: _"__half the base back home__."_ Spoken so casually. His home, her home, their home. She snuggled into is chest. She felt cared for and protected by his body. A wave rose up in her chest and blocked her throat. Quickly she rolled over to face him, needing to be closer. He pulled her in, and their legs tangled together. He traced her spine while she nestled into him. She let out a tense breath then, finally relaxing fully. Too soon she felt herself drifting off, but thought she might have heard a whisper just before unconsciousness fully took her:

"I love you."


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Intuition

Chapter Fourteen: Intuitions

Morning came, cold and bright. The clouds that had hung heavy during the night had burned off in the dawn leaving everything covered in dewy sparkles. Vala saw all of this with new eyes as she and Daniel hurried back to the guest house where she and Meryth had been staying. Daniel's hand held her's firmly, even when they passed Sgt. Reynolds. Daniel had simply nodded, "G'morning," to the wide eyed Airman before continuing on. Vala barely contained her giggles at Reynolds expression at seeing the two of them together.

"Do you think he's surprised?" Vala whispered to Daniel.

"Reynolds, no. I think he's bummed that he has to pay up to Mitchell."

"Excuse me?" Vala stared at Daniel in surprise.

Daniel shifted the bed roll he had been holding into the arm he still held Vala's hand, and scratched the back of his neck. Vala recognized his embarrassment, and pounced.

"What do you know?" she raised her chin to him.

"Well, you see, it all started with Jack. Actually no, that's wrong. I guess it really started with Mitchell. He had it in his head that something had happened between us during those lost 50 years, and the way I heard it, Teal'c didn't disagree, so Mitchell took that as confirmation. Jack did disagree, so the two made a bet. Mitchell said we would get together within a year, Jack said we wouldn't. The deadline was New Years Day. Come to think of it, that makes it all Teal'c's fault..." Daniel mused.

"Wait, they had a bet on whether you and I were going to get together? How does Reynolds figure into this nefarious plot?" Vala asked.

Daniel grimaced. "Uhm, yeah. I guess the bet... kind of _spread_ around the base and started a pool. I don't know everyone involved, but I've guessed a few based on the amount of sneaking looks I was getting. Didn't you notice anyone acting odd?"

"Come to think of it, yes." Vala chewed on her bottom lip, making Daniel pause to stare at it.

Daniel dropped the bed roll onto the bench outside Vala's house. Running a finger along that lip he asked, "the question is, whose side are we on?"

"Besides ours?" Vala kissed his finger and gazed up into Daniel's face. His blue eyes were sparkling with mirth and lightness. "Hmm. Let me think. Mitchell was betting on our getting together, Jack was betting we wouldn't, right?"

"Yup." Daniel smoothed his kissed hand over her hair.

"Since we clearly agree with Mitchell, and disagree with Jack, he is the obvious choice."

Daniel nodded and traced her collarbone, but Vala continued.

"On the other hand, Mitchell involved '_half the base back home_' in our personal affairs, and I'm guessing on that one, but still - it was somewhat presumptuous don't you think?"

"Definitely." Daniel slid a hand down the side of her ribcage to Vala's hip.

"On the other hand, I'm guessing that Jack makes more money than Mitchell, is that true?"

"I honestly don't know, but, yeah, probably." Daniel agreed, pulling her slightly closer.

"So Mitchell was on our side, he embarrassed us both, but the poor man is, well poor, compared to Jack, so he deserves our support."

"Glad you've got that all figured out," Daniel breathed, his other arm circling around her back. "Does that mean I can kiss you now?" His lips hovered above her cheek bone barely grazing her skin.

"Absolutely," Vala said, and Daniel moved to her lips in an instant. Her chest rose to meet his as he deepened the kiss. His hand gripped her hip firmly, his other arm wrapped around her tightly. Vala threaded her arms around Daniel's neck and hitched herself even closer to this wonderful man. Heat blossomed between them and they didn't want to let go. Daniel moved from her mouth to her jaw, planting small kisses there and Vala gasped when he suddenly stopped.

"Mmm, do you smell something?" Daniel asked huskily.

"Only you, darling," Vala murmured against his lips. But what had caught Daniel's attention came to her senses and she chuckled softly. "I do believe Meryth approves. I think she has made you coffee."

Daniel grinned before kissing her again, then took her hand and peaked through the door. Meryth was indeed making coffee in the little press-pot brought from Earth. She smiled at them both.

"_Now_ are you asking my permission?" she teased lightly.

"I suppose I am," Daniel agreed accepting the steaming mug from the older woman's hand.

Vala watched this exchange with wide eyes. Clearly Meryth had left something out. Daniel released her hand and sat down across from Meryth and Vala busied herself with making herself a cup of tea from the still hot water. Meryth waited patiently for Daniel to speak.

"Meryth, you are Vala's family now." He chanced a glance at Vala, who was very still. "She doesn't have much contact with her father, and I doubt she'd like me to ask him anyway. So I am asking you. I would like your blessing to have Vala as my wife."

Meryth's face broke into a wide smile, wrinkles gracing her bright eyes that were suspiciously misty. "My dear boy, you have always had my blessing." She reached between the two of them to grasp Daniel's hand, giving it a squeeze. "I'm so pleased you finally figured it out."

Daniel looked down at his coffee and shook his head, then looked up at Vala. "Can you forgive me for taking so long?"

"Always, darling." Daniel held out an arm and Vala settled into his lap. The three broke their fast together, sipping their hot drinks while they spoke about the coming days.

...

Around the village, the SGC personnel were packing up. Now that the harvest was nearly finished, and their reasons for initially coming to Hak'tyl were mostly completed, their return to Earth could no longer be delayed.

Dr Lam was going over last minute details concerning the healing facility with Meryth and a young woman who had become her novice. Mitchell was demonstrating a parting Sodon fighting technique to a cluster of warriors and Sgt Reynolds was organizing the remaining gear onto an all-terrain vehicle for transport back through the gate.

Col Carter and Vala were checking a few things on the Tel'tak the Hak'tyl had procured. The hyperdrive was having some glitches that Sam felt she could at least diagnose and Vala was resetting the cloak. Daniel lay on his back under a console while Vala stood above it.

"What colours do you see now?" she asked.

"One blue, one green, and two yellow," came back Daniel's muffled reply.

"Excellent. Exactly as they should be," she grinned triumphantly. "The cloak should be work ing now."

"You finished over there, Sam?" Daniel called as he slid out from under the console.

"Yeah," Carter answered from behind a panel. "I was just thinking ... guys come and take a look at this."

"You found something odd on a Tel'tak? I thought you knew their specs by heart!" Daniel said as he and Vala approached.

Samantha smiled ruefully, "not really, but thanks. No, I was looking at this hyperdrive system and it got me thinking. Why would someone want the info in the SGC database?"

Vala narrowed her eyes at the astrophysicist. "Tel'tak hyperdrive...SGC database. Nope, you've got me. What?"

"Hear me out," Carter continued. "The Goa'uld are mostly powerless, the Alliance is working to grab as much influence as they can in that vacuum, and what are _we_ doing?"

"Our original mission," Daniel nodded. "We're going out exploring, learning about new worlds, and helping the ones we've already met adjust to life without the Goa'uld and the Ori. We're developing new technologies with the Asgard repository. We're helping the Free Jaffa and ... keeping records of everything." Daniel took a deep breath at the implication.

Vala's eyes flicked back and forth between the two, catching the drift. "The Alliance is just a new group of players, playing with old toys. We have something they need." Vala stood beside Sam and gazed at the open hyperdrive, realization dawning in the light of it's neon green glow. "They know how to use the pieces, but not how they work. That's why they needed the Goa'uld. Why else would they _ever_ willingly work with them!"

Sam nodded. "And worse, what if their Goa'uld 'friends' are not sharing all the pieces? Take this hyperdrive. What powers it?"

"Liquid naquadah, easy," Vala stated promptly.

"Does is run out?" Sam asked.

"Not for a very long time, unless it is put to extreme use."

"But if it did, where does it come from?" Carter and Vala were volleying back and forth, excitement in their eyes.

"From special naquadah ore refineries. Closely guarded secret, even among the Goa'uld." Vala smiled hugely now.

Sam mimed tossing a ball between her hands "What if the Alliances' new friends don't even know where those were?"

Vala pointed two fingers at Sam. "Those friends certainly wouldn't want anyone else to know that they didn't know."

"And the Alliance hasn't seen or been to probably half as many worlds as the SGC has, nor do they have the Asgard knowledge base. They need information, something we have a lot of. That virus wasn't suppose to even be detected," Sam declared. "If it had worked, we would have never known."

Vala's eyes crumpled a bit then. "What about the bloody transmitter in my back?"

"It hasn't harmed you, has it?" Sam pointed out. "Maybe you could have carried it for the rest of your life without anything ever happening. Any negative effects towards you would have immediately tipped us off to it's presence, something I'm pretty sure was never supposed to happen. But the base-wide system failsafe kicked in and now we know."

Daniel interrupted at this point. "But do they know that we know?"

"There's no way to know, you know?" Sam gave a half smile.

"We should get Mitchell and Teal'c" Daniel stated.

"Agreed," Sam closed the panel and the three left the Tel'tak.

...

"So the plan is simple," Mitchell said. He turned to Sam first. "You and Dr Lee come up with some bogus data, Princess will do her thing, and we take down the bad guys. I like it."

"As do I," agreed Teal'c.

SG-1 were the last the leave Hak'tyl. After explaining to Teal'c and Col Mitchell what they had hypothesized, the team had sat down for a quick meeting before having to face General Landry and possibly the IOA.

"There is one thing that is bothering me," Daniel spoke up. "If the virus and data copying was supposed to go undetected, what happened to the supposed intel on the Alliance?"

Sam grimaced. "That is problematic, true. Maybe there was something on the crystal for us to find but the power surge wiped it out?"

"Let's see if we can find out," Mitchell ordered. "Either way, Vala here is now our beacon, and there is a very good chance that given the right incentive they might follow the light."

The team picked up their remaining bags and began their final goodbyes. Vala gave Meryth a long hug, and the two held each other as they cried. Teal'c and Ishta stood silently apart, their eyes closed and their foreheads touching. Mitchell and Carter shook hands with the other village leaders. Just as Daniel began dialing the gate, Meryth approached Mitchell.

Placing a delicate hand on her hip, she looked up at Mitchell with a single raised eyebrow. Mitchell smirked back at her and nodded. The two grinned at each other and then shook hands a moment before turning away. As they waited for the event horizon to settle within the Stargate, Vala, while holding Daniel's hand, nudged Mitchell. "What was that about?"

"Oh, she was just reminding me." Mitchell hedged.

Vala's intuition flickered. "I already know about the bet, Cameron." she pointed out, frowning in confusion at Meryth.

"Don't worry, child," Meryth soothed. "I was just reminding him to make sure I get my fair share."

"_You_ bet in the pool?" Vala spluttered and Daniel had to gape at the elder.

"Oh course," she agreed easily. "One does not live on Trevys for as long I did without learning a thing or two about gambling. And winning." she finished with a smile.

Daniel could only shake his head, while Vala dissolved in giggles. Sam, overhearing the last of their conversation, joined them. "I have to wonder if Jack knew he was betting against her?"

"Oh, you know what they say," Mitchell reminded Carter. "All's fair in love and war."


End file.
